The Fires of Spring
by Jessblack1121
Summary: Jess Black, not Jessica, has a hard life. She wants a little bit more from her imprinter Embry, she has two werewolves who are a tad old school when it comes to disciple, and she can't keep her mouth shut to save her ass. Literally. CONTAINS SPANKING!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ya'll! This is my first Fanfiction and my first ever spanking story! Yup you read that right. Don't like don't read, but there isn't any lemons or anything. Basically all you need to know is that Jacob has a younger sister Jessica Rae Black instead of his two older sisters. For some reason they don't have a dad, and Jake has basically raised her with the help of the pack. Jess has a good relationship with Sam as well, so there might be threats made by him for her to 'knock it off.' If you have any questions PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight. Got it?**

* * *

Chp.1(Intro)

"Come on." Jacob sighed impatiently. We were going over to Sam and Emily's house for dinner as usual.

"Ready!" I sang as I jumped in front of him my black bouncy curls making me seem even younger than I was. For your information I'm 14. Jake rolled his eyes and opened the door for me motioning for me to go first. "Thank you kind sir." I said. Jake looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

We pulled up to the house and I jumped out. I went right in without knocking, normally this would be considered rude but at Sam's it wasn't. Jake walked in behind me and went into the living room where the wolves were hanging out. I was an imprint, which was why I knew about them. I was Embry's to be exact. I'm 14 and he is 17, so we are still stuck in the friend zone which I'm totally okay with. I walked into the kitchen to help with whatever Emily would let me do like usual.

"Hey, Em." I said sitting down. She looked at me and smiled, but was too busy to talk. As she would say, she's at a critical point. I rolled my eyes at her slightly annoyed, but quickly caught myself. If Sam or Jake saw me I would be in deep shit. Sam was like an uncle to me. Jake was like a dad. They both were old school when it came to discipline. Recently I had been having quite an attitude apparently. I blame it on me about to get my period, but they told me to stop making excuses. Since, I'm such a cute and perfectly behaved girl I was spared in the past. The last two times I was in trouble both Sam and Jake told me to watch or else. I am not looking forward to finding out what or else means.

"Jessie!" Paul yelled as I walked into the living room abandoning Emily.

"Don't call me that." I said in an equally annoying voice. My name is Jessica. My nickname is Jess. I don't hear a Jessie anywhere in that. Paul smirked at me and I had to use all of my will not go over and punch that look right off his face. Did I mention I have a tad bit of a temper? It doesn't take much to get me going.

Embry came up to me after glaring at Paul. "Hi, Embry." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Jess." He said emphasizing my name for Paul's benefit. I looked at him and giggled. Embry placed his arm around my shoulder, like always. Jake and Sam looked like they wanted to say something, but didn't. They probably thought we were flirting. In all honesty I may be, but I might not be. Who knows? I was about to say something to Embry that would make Jake and Sam want to kill us, but was interrupted by Emily.

"Jess, come here a minute." She called from the kitchen. I groaned and shrugged off Embry's arm. I felt two sets of eyes bore into my back. I knew who they belonged to and gulped, but kept walking.

"Yeah Emily?" I said escaping into the kitchen.

"Would you set the table for me?" She kindly said. I nodded my head and grabbed the plates and silverware which was already wrapped in napkins. I do not know how Emily does it.

I quickly set the table, having done this many times before. Emily didn't trust me cooking. She didn't trust anyone. Emily came in the room and smiled. She placed several large bowls down on the table.

"Sorry I didn't say hi, I was at a critical part." Emily apologized. I stopped myself from laughing out loud at her. Critical part my ass. I nodded and smiled at her to show that everything was okay. Emily smiled and clapped her hands. "Dinner's ready!" She yelled into the living room. The boys plowed their way into the dining room and everyone took their seat.

At the head of the table was Sam. Going down the right side was Emily, Kim, Jared, Paul, and Seth. On the left was Jake, myself, Embry, Quil, and Leah. We were all super close and had a relationship with everybody, so it didn't matter where we sat. It just happened like this.

The guys sat down and looked impatient. I laughed at them as did Emily and Kim, who had just gotten here. The boys weren't allowed to eat until we girls had food on our plates. I, very slowly, reached for the first bowl and dished out some salad for myself. Then, even slower, I got bread and ziti.

"Hmm, is that all I need?" Kim said to spite the boys. I laughed at her.

"Let me think." I said to her. The boys groaned and Paul complained that the food would be cold.

After a minute of thinking I leaned forward and said, "Yup that does it." Everyone looked towards Emily. She was the one who decided when the boys could eat.

"Dig in." She chimed. I started eating, waiting for the boys to get their precious food. After they got a bite in the conversations started.

"How was school?" Kim asked me interested. _Shit._

"Fine." I mumbled earning the attention of Jake, Sam, and Emily. I swear these people have super hearing! Wait a second they do… UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!

"What happened?" Jake sighed cocking an eyebrow. The thing is nothing really happened. I only forgot my homework, but the teacher was crazy and had decided to give me a detention for back talk. I swore I did not talk back, but no she wouldn't listen. Instead she gave me another detention.

"I have detention tomorrow and Friday." I said quietly hoping to not draw anyone attention. I looked down at my plate afraid to look at Jake. I saw Kim look upset. She hadn't meant to get me in trouble. She had only asked me a harmless question. Embry entwined our feet together trying to comfort me. He wouldn't do anything anyone else could, because he didn't want to interfere with what happened between me and Jake, and sometimes Sam. I don't blame him. I don't even want to get involved with this either, but lucky me I'm the problem.

"We'll talk about it later." Jake said eerily calm and went back to eating. I would rather have him yelling at me now than holding it in. I ate with my head down ignoring everyone else. Apparently only Sam, Emily, Kim, and Embry had heard my death sentence.

I can assure you tonight will not be fun.

**AN: Spanking in next chapter! Review or PM me please!**


	2. Ms Dill Pickles

**AN: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chp.2(Ms. Dill Pickles)

"Jake, I'm sorry." I tried. We had gone home after dinner at Sam's. The whole way home he lectured me on how rude I was being by not talking to anyone even if I was upset. I personally thought this was all shit and I shouldn't be in trouble. Ms. Dill, my teacher, was crazy. I did not talk back to her!

"Save it for later." Jake said as we walked into the house. He ushered me in and didn't have to tell me what to do. I walked to my room, tears forming in my eyes. This could not be happening. I started to hyperventilate, but stopped when I heard Jake move in the next room. He would think I was acting!

I walked over to my window and pulled the blinds shut. We wouldn't want anyone to see me be punished. I pulled off my jeans and thong. Jake would freak if he saw that. I quickly pulled on a pair of Hanes hipsters that he would approve of. I put on a pair of grey sweats; because I had a feeling I would not want jeans on later. A knock on the door brought me out of my world.

"Come in." I said in a shaky voice. Jake entered and walked over to my desk and pulled out the chair. He sat down and looked at me.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He asked in a serious tone which was way different then his normal slightly carefree one. I gulped and looked up at him.

"I didn't do my homework last night, because to be honest I didn't want to do it. I was feeling lazy. Ms. Dill gave me a detention for not having it. I told her that wasn't fair, because I always have my homework. She then asked me why I didn't have it. I told her that I was too busy to do it. She asked me what was more important than doing her homework. I told her that I had to go out and buy pickles for burgers that we were having. She flipped out and I yelled back at her. Then I got another detention and now we are here." I said quietly. I knew Jake could hear me clearly though. Jake nodded and looked at me.

"Why did she flip out on you?" He asked.

"Ms. Dill. Pickles. Dill pickles." I said not seeing how he didn't get it. Jake looked at me and smiled for a minute.

"You yelled back at her. Correct?" He said turning serious again. I nodded and he sighed. He was probably trying to determine my exact punishment. "All right come here." He said motioning me over. I stood up confused. He normally told me what to expect before he had be bend over. "Let's go." He said firmly. I gulped and lay across his lap. "You know why you are in trouble right?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Since you aren't putting up a fight and it seems that your teacher may have started it I'll go easy on you. I'm going to allow you to leave your panties up and only use my hand. Understand?" He explained.

"Yes sir." I said breathing a sigh of relief. I hated to be bared. Jake pulled down my sweats and positioned me correctly. I felt his hand rise and come crashing down. I did not remember it hurting this much!

...Smack.

"You-smack-will not-smack-disrespect-smack-your teachers- or-smack-any-smack-authority-smack-figure." He lectured.

"Yes sirrrr." I cried. I started crying harder as he continued to lecture and spank me. All of a sudden it stopped. I laid there for a moment and cried until Jake spoke up.

"Come here." He said softly pulling me up to sit in his lap. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into him.

"I'm gonna die!" I wailed at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I promise that you won't die. Don't be dramatic." He smiled at me. I sniffed a few times and managed to stop crying.

"I love you Jakey."

"I love you too Jessie." Jake said. I got of his lap and smiled.

"Can I be alone now?" I asked. Jake got up and left after putting the chair back. I went straight to my bed looking for where I had thrown my phone. I found it and had one new text. It was from Embry.

**Good luck ;) –Embry.**

I smiled down at my phone. How was I so lucky to have all of these amazing people in my life?

**I'm still alive if you're worried. **

I texted him back. Bleep!

**That's good. I didn't want to have to kill Jake. –Embry. **

I could practically hear him laughing. All I wanted right now was to go and see him, but I knew not to push my luck.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Please review.**


	3. A fall for the worst

**Chapter 3(A fall for the worst)**

"MY NAME IS NOT JESSIE!" I screamed at Paul. I had just arrived to the beach after my detention. Tonight was a bonfire and also Collin's birthday, so we were having a party before the bonfire started tonight. The moment Paul saw me he had yelled in a too sweet voice, 'hey, Jessie.' He knows by now that I hate that name. I don't know how I can make it clearer. Only Embry and Jake on occasion can call me the J-word.

Paul snickered at me as Sam turned to send me one of his famous and well mastered looks. He's had a lot of practice. I managed to duck behind Embry though before Sam's eyes found me. I wrapped my arms around him and he stiffened. Embry was hard-core on being my friend. I was beginning to want a little more. I didn't get to date regular boys, because I didn't want to break Embry's heart. I needed someone! Not in a gross sexual way, but I needed to be in a junior high relationship with someone.

"Hey, Jess. How was prison?" He asked turning around. I pouted at him sticking my bottom lip out.

"She was just terrible!" I wailed. Embry looked worried, but quickly caught on.

"Oh no! What did the evil witch do to you?" He asked acting scared. I put a hand on my head and pretended to faint. Embry caught me and I smiled up at him.

"She….she…made me write definitions!" I whispered. I shut my eyes and before I knew it I was on my butt in the sand. I landed hard and on a very sore spot. I yelped and tears sprung to my eyes. I lost balance and fell back even farther my head hitting the ground with a satisfying thunk. I was surprised it made that loud of noise on sand, but none the less it did. I reached back to grab me head as I let out a silent scream.

At once I was surrounded by everyone. Embry was shaking and glaring at Paul.

"Dude, I did not mean to do that." Paul said actually sounding a little scared of Embry. Everyone looked away from me and to the two boys.

"What the fuck was that!" Embry yelled back. He started walking over to Paul. Embry growled at him and Paul returned with one too.

"Embry. Paul. Stop right now." Sam said using his alpha voice. In an instant both boys stopped glaring at each other. Paul looked relived. Embry on the other hand glared at Sam. He obviously wanted to kill Paul for making him drop me. Not that I blame him; I knew I hated Paul for several reasons.

I let out a cry of pain unintentionally, but my butt and head really hurt! It was a small one and I doubt any of the humans heard it, but the wolves sure did. Embry's head swiveled to me and he smiled kindly. He immediately came over to me and picked me up. I threw my head into his neck and cried just a little. He rubbed his hand on my head where a bruise was already forming.

"I am so sorry." Embry breathed out.

"Not your fault!" I snorted glaring at Paul. Paul looked down for a minute. This was a new side of him. He actually felt bad. Just then I heard someone emerge from the woods and walk onto the beach towards us.

"What the hell happened?" Jake exclaimed as he saw Embry holding me and my eyes still slightly moist. I also was covered in sand.

"Paul pushed me and I dropped her." Embry said simply. Paul looked up and sighed.

"It was an accident!" He practically said almost begging for someone to see his side. It was now Jakes turn to glare at Paul.

"I'm fine everyone. Thanks for asking." I said in a fake cheery voice. I climbed out of Embry's arms and landed on my feet.

"Jess, you hit your head pretty hard." Sam said as I tried to take a step forward. I immediately fell back on my butt, which was now throbbing. My world spun for a minute and I blinked a few times. I felt a grimace form on my face. My butt really hurt! I had only fallen on it about a hundred and one times now. I opened my eyes and saw Jake sigh deeply. Embry was sitting next to me talking. I couldn't hear him though. I couldn't hear anything.

"I don't feel so good." I whispered. In a second Jake was at my side picking me up. Embry, Sam, and Paul were on his heels. I thought I saw them mouth the word Cullen and hospital, but I couldn't be quite sure.

* * *

Concussion. Paul gave me a fucking concussion! I mean come on. Is my luck really this bad? I now have to stay in the hospital until tomorrow when I can be discharged, or at least that's just what Doctor Cullen said.

"Thank you Paul." I seethed. I hated hospitals, they were for dying. At the moment I have a giant goose egg on the back of my head and a major headache. I was not allowed to fall asleep tonight. Apparently I might fall into a coma or something like that. I could honestly care less. I just don't want to be here.

"It's not even really my fault if you think about it." Paul whined. All of the guys were giving him a hard time about all of this.

"How?" I asked rather rudely earning a look from Jake.

"Well Embry wouldn't have been holding you if you hadn't 'fainted.' You wouldn't have 'fainted' if you hadn't had to write definitions. You wouldn't have had to write definitions if you didn't have detention. You wouldn't have had detention if you had done your homework, and you would have done your homework if you hadn't been lazy." Paul stated. _He must have thought that through._

"So it's my fault I that Embry dropped me and I got a concussion?" I asked him.

"Yup." He smiled thinking he had made his point.

"You're wrong."

"How?" He challenged.

"I learned to be lazy from all of you guys." I countered.

"Correction. You learned everything from Jake."

"No. I think I learned from all of you. I can't remember life without you guys." I smiled. _HA!_ I had to have won.

"Whatever you say." Paul said in a high taunting voice. By now all of the guys were trying to hold back laughter. Apparently they thought it was funny.

Fuck you, I thought at Paul. He was so annoying. He goes above and beyond to make me look bad. All of a sudden I noticed the room had gotten quite and Jake was looking at me again.

"What did you say to me?" Paul asked seemingly shocked. _What did I say?_

"Oh shit!" I mumbled so only I could hear it. Had I said the F word out loud?

I cracked a smile and decided to play it cool. "I don't know, 'I can't remember life without you guys'?"

"After that." Jake suddenly piped up. Paul was now looking pissed.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about?"

"You don't?" Jake said raising an eyebrow. I was so just getting myself deeper and deeper in this mess. I looked out the door and saw Embry contemplating whether or not to come into my hospital room. He had left to get me some food. I made eye contact and practically begged him to intervene. I did not need to be in trouble again and so soon to be specific. He walked in and smiled.

"What I miss?" He asked in a cheery tone. He came over and sat on my bed with me. His hand was ever so lightly touching mine.

"Nothing." I replied, but was interrupted by Paul.

"Your girlfriend told me to fuck myself." He said. I rolled my eyes. _What are we tattle telling on each other now?_

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Paul said threateningly. He took a small step towards me. I immediately reached for Embry's hand and was holding his in a matter of seconds.

"Paul stop. You're scaring her." Embry said calmly to him. That was it. I couldn't seem like a scared little girl! They would never treat me like an adult if they thought I was scared like a child.

"Embry, love, I'm not scared. Paul I highly suggest you leave, because you sir are a fucking, cock sucking, arrogant dick." I said in an ever so sweet voice. The whole room stared at me in disbelief.

"Jessica Rae Black!" Jake yelled getting up from his seat.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" I yelled right back. _Two could play this game._

"Jessica knock it off. I'm warning you." Jacob said threateningly. I gulped, but continued being stupid.

"Jacob, calm down. This concerns me and the ass whole over there. I said pointing to a slightly shaking Paul. Paul glared at me and took another step forward, but Embry slid in front of him.

"Just go." Embry said. He sounded like he was begging him. Paul nodded at him and left along with everyone else who were shaking their heads at me. Only Jake, Embry, Sam, Emily, and Leah remained. Leah walked over to me as I was given disapproving looks by everyone else.

"Listen Jessica. I'm all for respect, in fact if I was Jake I would probably beat you for talking like that. Fortunately for you I'm not him, but I must say. Nice word choice. You have learned well." Leah said. She put her hand up in the air and I flinched. "Man Jake. What do you do to her?" Leah smiled. I realized she was holding her hand up for a high five. I started smiling. I put my hand up to high five her, but Jake stopped me.

"I swear to god, concussion and public place or not, I will not hesitate to bare you if you high five her."Jake said sternly. _Well didn't my day just take a turn for the worst?_

I immediately dropped my hand. Leah sighed and walked out of the room.

"Good luck!" She sang as she escaped everyone's glares.

"I'm sorry?" I tried.

"No you're not." Emily said. _Traitor. I always thought she was on my side._

"Your right. I'm not." I said hanging my head.

"Oh, you will be." Jake said plainly.

**AN:Did you like? Review Please! Also I do not and will never own Twilight. Anything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her awesomeness! **


	4. And the Oscar goes to

**Chp.4(And the Oscar goes to...)**

"But Embry!" I whined. "He's going to kill me. Can't you just say you aren't comfortable with it?" I begged towards him. Embry sighed and looked at me.

"You know I can't do that." He said holding back what he really wanted to say to me. It was now just Embry and I. We were still at the hospital. Jake had to leave for patrol, but he said he would be back later to get me.

"Why?" I said giving him my best pouty look.

"I promised I never would." He said plainly._ Fine mister. Be stubborn, I'll just have to try plan B._

"What if you did it, you know instead of Jake?" I asked him softly. He would have to pick one of the options.

"No." He said firmly. I let out an aspirated sigh.

"So not fair." I mumbled as Paul walked in. _What was he doing here?_

"What's not fair?" He asked curiously.

"Embry won't talk to Jake about the names I called you earlier." I said with my head down. If I played my cards right then maybe, just maybe, Paul would tell Jake to let it slid.

"Ha! I just came from patrol with him. He is just thinking of ways to torture you." Paul smiled. At this Embry jumped up.

"He's doing what?" Embry yelled worried. His eyes were wide and he was freaking out.

"Relax. I'm just kidding dude." Paul said smiling at the reaction he had gotten.

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed. Paul looked at me and tsked.

"Now that's no way to treat me." He said in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward.

"No. Seriously?"

"If you must know, I came to apologize to you and Embry." I looked at him wide eyed as did Embry. Embry sat back next to me and grabbed my hand.

"This should be fun." Embry smiled smugly. Paul looked annoyed and gave him a look.

"First of all, Jess. I'm sorry for calling you Jessica and for scaring you when I started to shake. I should have more control than that by now. Second of all, Embry. I'm sorry for threatening your imprint and any distress caused by my initial reactions." Paul said very quickly. He stumbled on a few words, but it sounded like he had memorized the apology.

"Sam alpha ordered you?" Embry chuckled.

"Yup! He gave me the apology to, so if it isn't a good ne take it up with him." Paul said looking relieved. I took this as my opportunity. I started bawling.

"I'm so sorry Paul! You don't get it. I was so mad at you already. I didn't mean to call you those names. Please forgive me and I will forgive you then if you want. You don't care at all though. Do you? You don't even feel bad that Jake is going to beat me later. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me this is killing me. I don't want you to hate me!" I wailed at him. He looked taken aback. Just then Jared and Sam walked in the room. _Great! Bigger audience._

"Hey Paul you want to—" Jared started but I cut him off. I started crying even harder.

"He's going to kill me Paul! You have to forgive me please. Jake is going to… to…. Beat me! Don't you get it? I won't be able to sit for a week at least. He is so mad and so are you. I feel terrible! I upset everyone. Jared I'm so sorry too. And Embry, Sam I'm sorry to you guys too. You didn't deserve to hear those words come out of my mouth. You have to forgive me. I'm going to die of remorse if Jake doesn't kill me first. Please someone just say something." I cried even louder. Now Embry was holding me and all my makeup had run down my face. I truly looked like a young, scared girl. I hated that I looked so young, but it was working for me now. Sam looked shocked as did everyone else. I started to tremble a bit. If this didn't make them feel bad for me then nothing would.

"Jess, I'm sure it won't be that bad. You need to calm down and then we can all talk if you want." Sam said evenly. He wasn't fully buying my act. I decided to push it a little farther. I jumped out of bed and pulled my sweats down a bit. Barely peeking out was a bruise. It was really from the fall, but they didn't have to know.

"Look at it! He did this to me earlier, because I got detention. Can you imagine what he's planning on doing to me now? Paul said that he was imagining ways to torture me! I'm so sorry about all of this. I can't handle it all. I'm so sorry! Please believe me someone." I was nearing hysterics now. What can I say? I'm an amazing actress. They all were staring at my bruise.

"Jake did that to you." Embry asked slowly. He was trying to contain himself.

"Yes." I sniffed. I was 'trying' to calm down.

"Don't worry. You're okay." Embry said in a calming voice. He was standing up and I walked over to him. I placed my head into his chest and sighed.

"What do you think he's going to do to me?" I asked him. I asked it loud enough that everyone knew they could put their two cents in.

"Nothing. I forgive you and I started it." Paul said in a comforting voice. _Mission accomplished! _

I'm genius. That is all I can say. How on earth di I just get myself out of this. I need conformation though.

"Thanks Paul. I'm sorry to." I said to Paul then I turned back to Embry.

"He's going to be here in a minute. You should go now." I said in a small, worried voice.

"No. I'm not leaving and like we said. Don't worry nothing is going to happen." _And I'm now the awesomest person in the world! I should win an Oscar or something._

At that moment Jake decided to walk in. He smiled at everyone.

"I thought you all would be gone by now." He said. Embry moved me back to the bed and we sat down.

"Jess and I had a good talk. We agreed on a few things and one of them is that she shouldn't be in trouble." Paul said stepping forward. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Jake seriously. She was disrespectful towards me. I get to pick her punishment."

"Okay?" Jake said slowly.

"I want her to be my mute servant for the day." Paul smiled widely. My eyes widened. I almost wanted to take Jake's punishment over that. Almost.

"May I ask what changed your mind Paul? I mean you were all gung-ho for what I had decided earlier when we were on patrol." Jake said. He seemed slightly suspicious. Paul looked to Embry and they nodded. Embry kissed the top of my head and stood up.

"We should talk outside." Embry said.

"Alright." Jake said. With that everyone excited except for Jared. Sam had to go shopping with Emily.

"That's from when Embry dropped you isn't it?" Jared asked.

"What are you talking about?" I feigned confusion.

"The bruise. Don't worry. You gave such a great performance even Sam felt bad for you. I'll let you enjoy the reward this time." Jared smiled. I felt a little bad for some reason. Jared pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked at me for a minute.

"It wasn't all a lie you know? I did have bruises from the last time I got into a lot of trouble." I said with my head down.

"When was that? When you stole the sunglasses and then tried to blame Claire."

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes. _How had that plan not worked?_

"Let me guess. The bruises went away after a day or two?" He asked me slightly amused.

"Yes." I sighed. Jared was making me feel bad.

"It worked didn't it." Jared asked, but more of stated.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You feel bad now right." He said smiling.

" A little." I said slowly.

"That was my goal." He smiled at me widely and stood up. "Doctor Cullen is coming. I'll get someone to come sign you out." Jared said walking away. I could only ray that someone would not be Jacob.

* * *

**AN: Review please! It helps motivate me! To help motivate you, if you review I will send you Jake, Embry, and Paul's discussion. It's about 500 words. Please review!**


	5. Lie to me

**Chp.5(Lie to me)**

"You are free to go." Doctor Cullen said handing me a pill bottle for headaches. I smiled at him. I wanted out of the hospital!

"Who's taking me home?" I asked him confused.

"We are." I heard three voices chorus. I turned my head back and my heart sunk. It was Paul, Embry, and Jake. Just the people I want right now.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." I said as I walked out the door Jake was holding open. We all moved in silence down to Jake's truck. Paul climbed up front with Jake and Embry sat with me in back.

"We need to have a talk." Jake said evenly. I gulped. If he found out that I through a fit in there about him beating me and showed them a bruise he didn't cause. Jake would make that bruise look like nothing.

"About what? I thought I wasn't in trouble."

"You're not at the moment." Jake said slowly. The guys all exchanged looks. They were trying to be covert, but I have amazing eyes.

"And I will be?" I said even slower than him. Jake sighed and looked back at me.

"We'll talk when we get home." He continued to look at me for a moment then forced his attention back to the road. My heart was starting to pick up. What did he mean? We'll talk could mean we are going to have a nice conversation to him beating the shit out of. I just want to say, Jake has never 'beaten' me for real. I just blow everything out of proportion. We pulled up to the house and everyone walked in. This could be a good sign if Embry and Paul were staying.

"Go get changed and come back out here." Jake ordered me as I walked to my room. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he mean what I think he meant? "Relax. You're acting like you are guilty of something. I figured you would want to change clothes. You've been in the same pair for awhile." Jake said. I verbally sighed and heard the guys chuckle.

I changed into some comfy clothes and walked back out. The guys were all sitting down in the living room. Jake on the chair, Embry on the couch, and Paul was on the floor. I went over to Embry. I leaned into him and pulled up my legs so they were under me.

"Jess, I need you to be honest." Jake said.

"I have been."

"Did I really give you the bruise?" He asked me. I stared at him and he looked back. We sat there for about a minute in silence. Jake knew as well as I did that he hadn't given me that bruise.

"No." I mumbled.

"You need to speak up." Jake said even though they could all hear me.

"No." I repeated louder.

"You lied to me?" Embry asked hurt.

"Okay, at that time I didn't think of it as lying. I was simply stretching the truth. I do have a very small one on my sit spot, but you can hardly see it."

"You lied." Embry said. I couldn't tell if he meant to say it out loud or not.

"I was really scared." I whispered almost crying. Embry seemed mad at me.

"I wanted to kill your brother." Embry said hard. "Would you have liked that?" He asked. Embry didn't like to yell. He was more of the quite type of angry. He was the dangerous type.

"No." I said as tears threatened to spill any second. "You weren't going to do anything though. I tried crying and then Sam told me to stop. I had to take it to the next level." I said as they all looked at me.

"So you wouldn't get spanked?" Embry asked.

"Yes." I breathed out. He was finally seeing my point.

"You defiantly are now." Embry said firmly.

"What!" I got up and screamed. How had this happened? I just went from probably getting out of trouble the next few times I did something to being in trouble!

"Well I'm out!" Paul yelled as he walked out of the door. "Good luck Jessie." He sang back. I swear he lives to see me in trouble.

"You little piece of..." I screamed, but Jake stopped me.

"Sit back down and be quite." He said strictly. Oh boy! Was I in for it now. I reluctantly sat back down, but not near Embry. I sat on the opposite side of the couch. "Where's the bruise from?" Jake asked me.

"From when I fell." I heard Embry suck a breath in. He felt bad. I was not about to comfort him though.

"Embry maybe you should go. Jess go ahead and go to your room." Jake said. I got up and walked into my room.

"I'll go, but I want to talk to her later." Embry said. Why did that sound bad? He wouldn't do anything? Would he?

* * *

"Can I come in?" Jake asked me. I had been in my room for about an hour now.

"Yes." I replied shakily. Jake opened my door and came over to me. I was sitting on the ground looking out of my floor to ceiling window. He sat down next to me on the floor. "I really messed up Jake."

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"I was scared. I was desperate. I wasn't even really thinking."

"That's just it. You never think."

"I do to think."

"No you don't. I guarantee you that you weren't thinking when you cursed at Paul or when you made up that story to get out of trouble."

"I was scared." I mumbled. Jake took my head in his hands. He made me look at him before he spoke.

"You were scared, because you knew that you did something."

"Probably."

"I don't care how scared you are ever. You have to think and take accountability for your actions. You can't go making up stories or accusing me of harming you. What if a nurse had heard you? I would have been thrown in jail and you would have been put in the foster care system. Do you understand?"

"I do. I'm really sorry." I said lowly. Here comes the punishment.

"I love you Jess. You know that right?" Jake asked me in a warm tone.

"I love you too. I really wasn't thinking Jake. I can't believe all I've done in the past day. I'm so sorry."

"I know you're sorry. That's why I'm letting this all go, but if you slip up the tiniest you will not like the outcome." Jake smiled at me.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed. Everything was working out!

"I do however think we should discuss the words you called Paul."

"Fine." I grumbled.

* * *

After two hours of research and chewing on a bar of soap I found out what I had really called Paul. I had called him a 'fucking, cock sucking, arrogant dick.' Jake wanted me to find out what I had really called him.

"Jake I'm done!" I yelled to him. Jake walked into my room and smiled.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"Instead if using the vulgar language I used I could have called him a sexing, penis sucking, egotistical penis." I said proud of my work. Jake laughed at me and rolled his eyes.

"What else could you have called him?" He tried.

"Nothing. I could have kept my mouth shut." I smiled back. He had tried to trick me.

"I see you've learned you lesson. I do have bad news though."

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Well we are going over to Sam's for dinner and I want you to apologize to everyone. Embry isn't mad at you anymore, but he wants to talk to you later tonight. So after dinner you and Embry are going to go take a walk. After you two are done I want you to come straight back home. Got it?" Jake said.

"Okay, but do I have to apologize?" I asked.

"Yes! Now get dressed and let's go." Jake smiled at me and left the room.

**AN: Review please! They make me feel good!**


	6. Jump

"I'm sorry everyone." I said with my head down. We were at Sam's house and Jake had forced everyone into the living room for my apology. I think everyone thought it was going to be something big, because they looked unimpressed. "Like really, really sorry." I added. Don't get me wrong I was sorry for what happened at the hospital. I mean we had just come from a fun party… _Oh shit! _"Collin! I ruined your birthday!" I screamed horrified at him. How had I forgotten that? He was turning 15! They were teaching him to drive. Hell Collin's even going to drive me to school after Embry graduates.

"Jake, Sam, and Embry are probably going to kill me for saying this, but I thought you were hilarious! I couldn't have asked for a better birthday, but since you feel so guilty and you already promised to be Paul's mute servant for the day you can just wait on me too." Collin laughed at me. Jake smacked the back of his head and Collin glared at him.

"Question Jake! Why can Collin glare at you and why can you hit someone, but if I do it I get in trouble?" I asked seriously. This seemed unfair.

"Cause you're a girl." The majority of the guys said in unison. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at them. _Sexist jerks. _I made my way into the kitchen assuming my normal role as table setter.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked me as she started placing food on the table.

"My head hurts a little, but luckily Jake let everything slide." I said honestly to her. She raised an eyebrow surprised. Apparently Jake had thought of a hundred and one ways to punish me and had told everyone. "Embry wants to talk to me about me lying to him though." I said quietly not wanting the guys to hear.

"I'm sure he won't do anything." Emily said reassuringly.

"He told Jake to spank me."

"Did he really?" She asked shocked. Everyone knew Embry hated getting involved with my discipline. I swear normally Jake could probably back hand me and Embry would let him if Jake said it was for the 'greater good' or some shit like that.

"Yeah, and now he wants to talk to me. We are taking a walk after dinner. He was so mad earlier. Jake says he isn't now. I just don't know what to think of this."

"Don't worry. I highly doubt that Embry would do something to you. You are his imprint after all. If you say jump he asks how high." Emily said walking out to get everyone. She's right. I can make him do anything, unless he asks Sam to alpha order him to ignore my wishes. Oh. My. Gosh. He is totally going to ask Sam that, so he can do whatever he wants to me! This is bad. Oh this is bad! I took a breath in as everyone entered the room. We all took our normal seats. Embry smiled at me. At least he didn't seem mad.

"Hi." I said quietly to him. Somehow I had managed to not talk to him directly since I had gotten here.

"Are you okay? You're hearts beating really fast. You seem scared." Embry asked alarmed.

"Just peachy!" I chirped at him. If he thought I was scared then maybe he would just take me home, and we would never talk about any of this. Kim kicked my leg hard and motioned for me to grab my phone. I took it off the table and saw I had a text from her.

_**DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND U R SCARED! THAT'S THE SAME THING AS LYING!-Kim**_

And she has to ruin my plans. Jake grabbed my phone and turned it off.

"That's rude." He said. Kim snorted earning her a look from Jared. She was always texting at the table. Jared leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Kim went rigid and looked between me and Embry, and Jake. If I wasn't already paranoid I was now! My heart sped up more and I concentrated on eating my food. Everyone tried to ignore me, but I know that they could all here my heart beating at an irregular pace.

* * *

I looked at Embry when I finished eating. We were the only ones left; because I was having a hard time eating I was so nervous. He smiled and took my plate from me to the kitchen. I swallowed and ran my hands through my hair. I decided I might as well start the awkward walk we were doomed to have. I made my way outside and sat down.

"Jess. Calm down alright. You're making me nervous." Embry said from behind me. I jumped slightly and stood up.

"HA! You think you're nervous?" I snorted at him. He obviously didn't know the definition of nervous. He looked at me and started walking. I quickly followed him. "Jump." I commanded him.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Jump it will make me feel better."

"Jess, stop this nonsense. Let's cut to the chase okay." He said making it sound like a question, but I wasn't that stupid. "I hate that you lied to me. I'm sorry that I wouldn't do anything about your impending doom with Jake for your behavior. I don't like to and won't get involved in it unless I absolutely have to. Unfortunately, right now I think I need to get involved. You specifically tried to deceive me and you lied to my face about a serious matter." Embry said slowly making sure that I caught all of it. Well shit. This did not sound good.

"You have to get involved?" I asked in a high voice scared. He took my hand and led me over to one of the big rocks that littered the side of the road.

"Yes! Do you honestly not get what you did was wrong?" He asked me aspirated.

"I do, but I thought you didn't want to get involved." I retorted back. _Ha!_

"I have to get involved Jess. That's the only reason Jake didn't do anything to you. I told him I would take care of it." He said sounding desperate.

"I thought you were on my side." I said quietly looking down.

"I am honey. I always am on your side. I will do anything you for you. I'll do anything you need. Right now what you want and need is two different things though. You want all of this behind us, and soon most of it will be. I promise, but you betrayed my trust when you lied to me. You don't seem to understand what you've really done, and I think you need to."

"Are you going to you know… the s word?" I asked him. I wasn't able to say the word.

"I think I need to. Don't you?" He asked me gently taking my hand.

"Probably." I said even quieter than before. Embry sighed. I don't think he thought I would just give in. "Do the others know about…" I trailed off. I would not say that word.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Originally only Jared and Sam knew, but Jared had to open his big mouth at dinner and tell Kim." Embry said sounding mad at the end. I gently squeezed his hand to let him know I wasn't that upset.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well my mom went out of town for the weekend, so I thought we could go there. If you have a better idea tell me. I was prepared for you to put up a fight. I thought I would have to pull you into the woods, but you've been reasonable."

"You make me seem like a terrible person." I joked with him. He flashed me a smile, but it quickly turned into a serious look. "We can go to your house." I added.

"Alright then." He said. We continued walking in silence. Finally we made it. Just as he was about to lead me into the house I stopped him.

"Do you have hot chocolate with the little marshmallows in it?" I asked. Embry looked at me with awe. He's probably wondering how I can be so random.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Can you make me some afterwards?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded, but he pulled me into the house. We made our way to the doorway that led to the different sections of his house. "We can go to your room." I said after a second. It looks like I might have to be the one to spank myself if things keep going this way. We made our way to his room and Embry said he would be right back. I heard muffled noises from downstairs. I looked around his room. I had been in here only once before. Jake was worried even when I was five that Embry would have sex with me. Little did he know, Embry still sees me as a little sister?

"Jessie." Embry said behind me snapping me out of my own world. He looked so conflicted. I swear he looked like he had stuffed all of his emotions behind a wall and he was trying to hold them in.

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him. We all know I'm an amazing actress, but did we know that I can use my powers for good. A look of shock crossed Embry's face.

"Jess. Come on now." He said sternly.

"No! Embry. I didn't do a fucking thing. This is all bull shit. I swear when I get my hands on Jake I'm going to light a fire under his ass. He is such a dick for doing all of this!" I said getting cut off. Embry in one swift motion had sat down and pulled me over his lap ending my rant. I felt him deliver several hard smacks down on my poor bottom. After my butt was starting to really hurt and I was crying my eyes out Embry stopped.

"You can't talk about your brother or use that language. I was trying to be fair and civil about all of this, but you left me no choice." Embry said. I sobbed a soft 'yes sir' and he placed his fingers in my pants. I let out a gasp as he pulled them down to my ankles. Just as quick as my first spanking had started the second one began. Smacks rained down on my poorly protected bottom. I let out a wail as he continued.

"Stop please!" I cried. I knew this was breaking Embry's heart, but this was breaking my butt. After about another minute he finally stopped. I lay over his lap breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Embry. I really am." I said after I had calmed down a little.

"Shh. I know." He said in a soothing voice. I slowly got off of his lap and stood up.

"Jake said I have to come home straight after." I told him not wanting to leave. Embry pulled me into a hug.

"I'll call him. Why don't you get changed into something comfortable and meet me down stairs. I'll make us some hot chocolate." Embry said giving me a light squeeze. He began to walk out, but stopped.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." He said smiling goofy at me. He all of a sudden jumped up into the air. "You asked me to jump."

At that moment I knew things would be okay, and my butt would eventually stop hurting.

* * *

**AN:Review!**


	7. Giggles and grins

**AN: Only because I love you all. Sorry it's short, but I needed to get this out there.**

* * *

**Chp.7 (Grins and giggles) **

"Jessica!" Jake yelled waking me up from my nightmare turned dream. Embry had spanked me then made me hot chocolate and I flirted with him all night long. I turned on my side to find none other than Embry asleep next to me on his couch. I jumped up realizing last night had actually happened.

"Jacob! Fancy seeing you here." I said sweetly. He glared at me and threw a shoe at Embry.

"I told you to have her home before midnight." He said to Embry. Embry growled at him.

"Relax." Embry said in a tone that could kill Satan himself. Jake shook his fat head slowly.

"Both of you will be at Sam's house in ten minutes for breakfast." Jake said walking out the door. I climbed off of the couch and excused myself to the restroom. I quickly got changed and in the shower. I let the hot water wake me up, and I used all of Embry's manly smelling products. As I got out of the shower I gasped. I was staring at my butt in the mirror. Let me tell you one thing, I won't be able to sit this morning.

"Jess, you okay?" Embry asked after hearing my gasp.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. I got out of the bathroom and got dressed. I had on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt Jake had brought over for me. I threw my hair up in a bun and stood by the door waiting for Embry.

"Ready?" Embry asked as he came down stairs.

"Yeah." I said glumly. I didn't need Jake mad at me.

"Don't worry. Jakes mad at me not you." Embry reassured me as he placed his big hand on my shoulder guiding me out of the house. We walked in silence and arrived quickly. As we walked into the house it grew quiet. Together we entered the living room where everyone was. The guys erupted in cheers and clapped Embry on the back. Emily came running in like a bat out of hell. She started scolding some of the boys. I had no idea why until I heard what Collin said as he shook Embry's hand.

"She totally deserved it, but I don't think you did it." Collin said with Brady, Seth, and Leah who nodded and were smiling. I saw Paul hand Jared some money and I lost it.

"You made bets on if he would spank me or not!" I screamed at them. They looked taken aback, but were smart. Collin on the other hand wasn't.

"Embry man I'm telling you it would have done her some good." He whispered to Brady and Embry. I turned to him and stalked over.

"Would you like to see the bruises?" I asked in a sweet innocent tone. I began to pull down my pants with no shame as I felt hot hands grab mine.

"Collin drop it. Jess let's keep our pants on okay?" Sam said coming to all of ours rescue.

"Yes sir." I said happily. Collin on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Collin seriously?" Sam asked him. Collin went wide eyed. He smiled apologetically and walked out of the room

"Anyone have anything else they'd like to add?" I asked. I heard a chorus of no's and Emily say breakfast was ready. I made my way into the dining room and plopped down into the chair. I let out a shriek as my blue bottom made contact with the hard wooden chair. Embry got another chorus of good jobs.

"Hush up would you?" I muttered to no one in particular. They were so immature.

"So Jessie, I heard that you spent the night with Embry." Paul said wiggling his eyebrows.

"First of do not call me that. Secondly, what is it? Pick on Jessica day?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No it's actually Jessica is Collin and Paul's mute servant for the day, so you hush up." Paul said grinning ear to ear.

"But I don't wanna!" I complained.

"Quiet! Your mute remember." Collin yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jake for help.

"Sorry Jess. I think this is a better punishment then grounding you for sleeping with Embry." Jake said to me.

"We had are pants on the whole time!"I screamed mortified at everyone. They all gave me a funny look. "Well okay. Embry had his pants on the whole time, but my underwear never came off!" I said quickly. This earned another round of chuckles from the guys.

"I'm sure Collin and Paul won't be that mean. Just try to stay out of trouble." Jake said smiling like the Cheshire cat. I groaned and threw my head back, but snapped it back up as Sam coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Speaking of trouble, my half-sister is going to be living here for awhile. For those of you who remember her she knows about us. Also she can be quite the trouble maker." Sam said in a plain tone. I knew he was excited to get his darling half-sister back, but at the same time dreading her awful behavior that came with her. I didn't care though. I was too busy dreaming of what my best friend and I would be doing.

* * *

**AN: Just a little fluff. Oh and this half-sister thing here's some info. She is fourteen and a trouble maker. She Sam's half-sister and has met the whole pack. She's going to be in the story either next chapter or the one after that. Basically I thought Jess needed a partner in crime. The best part is, I'm letting one of you lucky readers invent her. Just PM me or leave a review. You don't have to answer all, but it would be nice.**

**Name:**

**Background story:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: **

**Imprinter(doesn't have to have one.)**

**Pet peeves:**

**Set offs:**

**Anything else interesting: **


	8. Oh god

**I'm so sorry! No excuses on why this took so long. First off even though I told someone I picked their character Olivia I decided against it. I'm going with Alexandra. I hope you like this chapter. There is a little bit of everything. **

* * *

**Chp.9(Oh God)**

"No."

"Aww, come on. Why not?" I pouted as Jake ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because I said so!" He snapped causing me to take a step away from him.

"I'm just asking." I said put out. He had no right to get mad at me.

"Listen Jess. Alex isn't coming here, because she wants to. She's having some problems right now with her mother and they need to be addressed. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go with Sam to pick her up. It's unfair to him to have to tell you no." Jake said looking at me sternly.

"She can't have done anything that bad." I said smiling. She was never in trouble.

"She didn't do anything specifically wrong, but she's heading down a dark path." Jake said walking over to me. "I want you on your best behavior around her. She doesn't need you to get her in trouble." Jake said looking me in the eye.

"Alright." I said nodding my head. I would behave for her. After all she was my best friend.

"I'm going over to Sam's. Are you coming?" Jake asked after a moment.

"I'll be over in a half hour." I said hoping Jake would leave me alone.

"Fine. Call someone if you decide not to come." He said smiling back at me. The door clicked shut as he left. Not a minute passed before Embry came in through the back door.

"Embry!" I squealed when I saw him.

"Hey Jess." He said looking uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to ask you something." He said smiling slightly.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do something fun?" Quil asked coming up with Brady and Collin behind Embry.

"What do you have in mind boys?" I asked noticing the mischief etched into their faces.

"You might get in trouble. If you don't want to do anything then just tell me now. We'll understand." Embry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How much trouble are we talking?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You won't be able to sit for a week if we get caught." Quil said smiling as Brady and Collin were trying not to laugh.

"Eh. I'm in." I said smiling.

* * *

"That jerk!" I yelled running into Sam's. Everyone looked up at me as I slammed the door hard. I stalked into the living room, where all the guys were, and picked up a book. I threw the book as hard as I could at Collin. He looked surprised as it hit him with a loud bang. I nodded slightly at his acting skills.

"Jessica!" Jake yelled grabbing me by the waist as I launched another book at Collin.

"Let me kill him!" I said as my cheeks turned red.

"I'm not going to let you kill him." Jake said pulling me back.

"Then you do it!" I yelled pushing out of his arms. He quickly caught me, but not before I knocked over a glass on the corner table. It fell to the ground and shattered. Emily and Kim came running out to see what happened. Everything was going as planned.

"Jessica! Stop struggling now and explain what's going on or I swear to god I'll bare you right now." He said threateningly. Kim started to go back into the kitchen and I panicked. The boys wouldn't be done yet. I prayed to god Jake would do as he just said.

I kicked and swore at Collin. Jake let go of me to obviously deliver a smack, but I anticipated this. I ran from him to Collin, while I purposely bumped into Kim causing her to hit the wall. Jared jumped to his feet and caught me as Kim rubbed her arm. His hand crushed down onto my arm. I screamed at him to let go.

"I swear to god Jake. You need to get her under control." Jared growled pushing me into Jake. Jake caught my arm and glared at me.

"Upstairs. Now." He growled at me with furry in his eyes. I squeezed a tear out of my eye and grabbed my arm.

"Jake. Do I have to?" I asked rocking my arm back and forth.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked softly as tears streamed down my face.

"Nothing!" I said quickly dropping it, but wincing. I never thought it was a good thing to have an overprotective brother until now.

"Let me see." He said grabbing it lightly. Surprisingly there were fingerprint marks left from Jared. Perfect.

"Jared come look at this." He growled as Jared and Kim came over.

"Jared!" Kim screamed when she saw the bruises.

"She pushed you into a wall!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"On accident!" Jake screamed at him.

"It really doesn't hurt that bad." I said wiping away the tears.

"It doesn't matter. It's the fact he hurt you." Jake said leaning down to look at me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jared said as Kim pushed him forwards. I glared at him. Jake came to my side and placed his face right by my ear.

"You're already in a lot of trouble. I suggest you say something nice to him." He whispered.

"Apology accepted." I said immediately. I counted back from ten in my head praying Emily would say dinner's ready. God must be on my side right now, because I heard a timer go off and Emily run into the kitchen just as Quil and Embry slipped out. She popped her head back out and smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" She yelled. I frowned and looked at Jake.

"Can we eat first?" I said looking at the floor.

"I suppose, but don't you dare think I'm going to go easier on you. You were out of control and I won't tolerate that type of language from you." He said releasing my arm. I skipped off to Embry and Quil. Jake walked away and it was just us.

"Did you do it?" I asked smiling.

"Yup!" Quil smiled even wider. Embry on the other hand was frowning.

"I've never seen anyone happier to receive a spanking than you." He said shaking his head. I grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"It's going to be well worth it. Plus my spidey senses are telling me that you two might be joining me." I said twirling my hair.

"What!" Quil shrieked.

"Come on boys. You can't possible think that you aren't either going to give away that you did it, or you didn't leave some incriminating evidence." I said walking into the dining room.

I picked at the bread knowing it was safe to eat. Everyone talked as they dished up bowls of stir fry and much more stuff. I didn't know exactly what the boys did. All I knew was that they didn't do a thing to the bread. I grabbed one of the stir fry bowls and looked into it. I dished a small amount out and paled. My food was moving. Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady all were keeping conversations going so no one would notice the worms moving around on their plates.

"All right everyone dig in!" Emily said kindly as I put the serving bowl back. Quil and Brady kept talking to everyone as they began to eat. Kim placed a piece of food in her mouth at the same time Emily did. Kim started crying and Emily screamed as they pulled worms out of their mouths. The guys all dropped their forks and looked into their bowls.

"What is this?" Brady said in utter disgust. Collin closed his eyes and opened them. He jumped from the table and heaved his stomach out the open window. My little actors! I taught them well.

"Worms?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Emily. She shook her head furiously.

"I didn't put those in." She said accusingly. I raised both eyebrows at her.

"Are you accusing me?" I asked disgusted at her.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Emily asked glaring at me.

"Emily." Sam said picking up the food. "We'll just order pizza." He said soothingly to her.

"Don't Emily me." She spat at Sam. "That little girl did something!" She said angrily.

"Jess?" Sam asked me with disapproval on his face.

"Why are you all blaming me?" I asked looking around.

"Jess did you or did you not have anything to do with this?" Jake asked annoyed.

"I didn't put the worms in." I said looking at the ground.

"See everyone. For once she didn't do it." Jake said to Emily more than anyone else.

"She was the only one who didn't eat any of it." She said with knowing eyes.

"Shut up Emily! I didn't do anything so stop trying to get me trouble bit-" I started.

"Don't finish that word." Jake said with authority.

"What word? Bitch?" I spat at Emily. She gasped, and Jake grabbed my arm and started pulling me upstairs.

"No! No! I'm so sorry!" I screamed as we reached the steps.

"Jess. Don't make a scene."

"Consider the scene already made." I whispered to myself. Jake heard me and stopped half way up the stairs.

"What did you say?" He asked menacingly.

"Can we do this at home?" I begged him.

"No. Move." He said pushing me forward.

"Jacob please." I cried.

"Don't push me." He said pushing me into a room. He shut the door and crossed his arms.

"I didn't put worms in the food." I said firmly. It was true. I didn't put them in, Embry and Quil did while I distracted everyone.

"I know, but what the hell was that down there?" Jake said not moving from the door.

"She was accusing me." I said looking at my hands.

"Okay. What about with Collin?"

"He told some people at school that he wanted to… do stuff to me." I said forgetting what our cover story was. Jake's eyes widened and he gasped.

"I'll go kill him for you." Jake said nodding. He turned around to open the door, but stopped.

"No! It was only because they were calling him and Brady gay!" I screamed.

"Then why were you so mad earlier?"

"Oh, he told me why he said it right before dinner. It was all a big misunderstanding." I said crossing my fingers.

"You do realize you were out of control and that you swore profusely."

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Then you called Emily a bitch after I told you not to, and you pushed Kim into a wall."

"Yes."

"So you admit pushing Kim wasn't an accident?"

"Yes." I said as Jake shook his head.

"I really should spank you here to embarrass you like you embarrassed me down there."

"I sense a but with one T." I said smiling.

"Don't smile. You're in trouble. But Embry is throwing a fit down there, and Quil and Sam are having a hard time controlling him."

"So we can go home?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

_Oh thank god. _

I jumped up and ran down stairs when I heard the yelling. How on earth had I not heard that?

"Embry!" I shouted once I was outside. He was being held firmly back by Quil and Sam.

"Jess. I'm sorry." Embry said relaxing. I came up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine Em. Don't worry about me. I know what the consequences for my actions are, but yet I still chose to misbehave." I said soothingly.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Jess?" Sam asked me in disbelief.

"What you think I'm worthless to, like your wife?" I asked rudely.

"Jess!" Jake yelled coming towards us.

"No Jake! They all think I'm not capable of being good." I said my voice laced with venom. "I'll have you know Sam, I'm not a terrible person. You wouldn't know that though, because all you ever do is yell at me!" I screamed at Sam.

"Jessica not another word." Jake said firmly.

"I think very highly of you Jessica, but right now you aren't proving to us you can behave." Sam said kindly. I screwed up my face at him.

"Shut up. Stop being such a-" I started, but stopped when Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me away roughly while delivering a firm smack to my bottom. He walked around to the front of the house and continued to pull me down the road home. I struggled all the way. We got in the house and Jake kept pulling me into my room.

"I assume we can skip the talking?" He said sitting down on my bed pulling me over his lap.

"Yes sir." I cried as he pulled down my pants. He spanked me in silence as I cried loud sobs.

"Stand up." He said after my bottom had well turned pink. I did as told, but was confused. I had expected a lot worse. Jake left the room and came back in with my hair brush.

"Jake. Please don't use that." I said crying hard.

"Jess come back over." He said sitting down on my bed.

"Please."

"Come over now or you will be in worse trouble." Jake said calmly. I laid myself back over his lap and he smacked me hard with the brush. The pain ebbed into me as I sobbed. This had all started out as a joke. I had known I would end up getting spanked, but I never thought it would be this bad. Then again I had gone a little farther than planned. I called Sam and Emily both names. I cried as Jake continued to punish me. I just wanted this to be over and forgotten. I had gotten my laugh, but now I'm hungry and I'm never going to be able to sit again.

"Jakey!" I cried out hoping he would stop. After a few more smacks he stopped. He placed the brush down and pulled me up, so I was standing. He held my hands as I looked into his eyes.

"Today cannot happen again."

"Yes sir." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Jessie I really think you should go apologize to Sam and Emily after you calm down."

"But he'll spank me too." I said crying. Jake let go of my hands and pulled me into his arms.

"No he won't. I think it's pretty obvious that you have been dealt with." Jake said rubbing my back. He held me as my sobs subsided.

"I'm so sorry." I said and truly was. I felt bad for lying about all of this.

"So am I. I know it isn't easy for you. You are under constant supervision. You have no one left to just go and be a kid with." Jake said releasing me.

"That's why Alex is coming. I can do stuff with her." I smiled at him.

"Just be careful." Jake laughed standing up.

"We will be. Can you come with me to talk to Sam and Emily?" I asked him.

"Sure thing. I'll give you a minute." Jake said walking out of my room.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you two." I said looking Sam and Emily in the eye.

"It's okay. I was unfair to suggest that you were the one who put worms in the food. It was probably one of the guys just pulling a prank." Emily said sweetly.

"Thank you for coming over to apologize Jessica. It means a lot. I want to apologize as well. Do you really think I yell at you all the time?" Sam asked.

"No you don't. I was just upset." I said looking down.

"Well I am sorry Jess. I'll try not to jump on your case right away."

"Thank you." I said smiling. Hot hands came up and covered my eyes.

"Mind if I steal her for minute?" Embry asked throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ten minutes." Jake said as Embry carried me outside. We walked to his house and he put me on my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I feel bad about lying to Jake though."

"I'm so sorry. I should have never have asked you to help us." Embry said sadly.

"I'm sick of apologies." I said hugging him.

"We can talk later. I'll stop by after patrol. I just wanted to make were you were alive. I don't want to get you home late, so we should head out." Embry said guiding me back to Sam's.

* * *

**AN- Please review. It will make me do a happy dance and possible write the next chapter faster. Also if anyone has any good wolf pack discipline stories like this I would love to know. **


	9. The Cave

**AN: Dedicated to Limezebra. Please review!**

* * *

**Chp.10(The Cave)**

"Worms? Seriously?" Alex laughed looking up from her phone. She had arrived yesterday, but things were a little weird. She acts slightly disconnected from everyone, and let me tell you one thing, if you think I'm disrespectful you haven't seen anything yet. I'm like a peaceful spring storm, she's a freaking hurricane compared to me.

"You know it." I snickered squirming slightly in my seat. Jake had really let me have it. It was well deserved and worth it though.

"It gets old. Doesn't it?" She replied hinting at something.

"What?"

"Always having people on your case."

"Yeah. It does." I said looking down. _Jackpot! _It really did suck and was starting to bother me. Sure I loved each and every member of the pack, but. That's just it, butt. They all seem to think they own it.

"So who's initials are E.C?" She asked changing the conversation. She was trying to hide back a grin.

"No one." I snapped hiding the doodle on notebook complete with hearts and our initials, E.C. and J.B.

"Is it Embry?" She said revealing the grin she failed to hide.

"No…Yes!" I sighed aspirated. How on earth did she know? Was it that obvious?

"You two would be cute." She said smirking.

"Would we?" I asked leaning back. I never really thought about it.

"My guess is yes. You would be cute. He obviously likes you."

"No he doesn't." I said with all honesty. Our feelings change at the same time. Right?

"You confuse me."

"I try." I said laughing. This whole thing was confusing.

* * *

"Jessie! Alex!" Paul yelled opening the door to her room.

"Sure come on in."

"Thanks for knocking."

"Hey don't be rude girls. I was just hoping to see you guys naked." Paul said flashing a pervish smile.

"Really?" I asked with fake amusement.

"We're going to the beach. You two are required to come, so hop to it." He said ignoring me.

"The beach?" Alex asked me skeptically as she slammed the door in Paul's face.

"It's fun." I said reassuringly.

I threw on my pink bikini, jean shorts, and a sweater with holes all along it. I had beach stuff always stashed here. Just in case. Alex wore a simple black bikini and a long t shirt with a pair of black shorts.

* * *

"Where the hell is Paul?" Jake asked when he saw us on the beach. We walked over to him and the guys who had stopped playing soccer.

"I don't know." I said gazing up at him while squinting my eyes. For once the sun was out, but boy, did it make it hard to look up at these giants.

"Paul was supposed to walk with you two." Jake said stiffly.

"Jake I can walk here by myself. Nothing's going to happen." I said rolling my eyes. He never let me go anywhere by myself. I could go to Sam's, but that was about it unless one of the guys took me.

"Jess!" Embry yelled picking me up from behind and spinning me around just as Jake opened his mouth. Oh Embry, always trying to diffuse the tension.

"Put me down." I squealed when he started to run away from the group. He did as told and set me down when the pack was out of earshot. "Good dog." I smiled patting his head. He grinned crookedly at me.

"Wolf. I'm a wolf." He said seriously.

"Of course. My apologies." I said oh-so-sarcastically.

"No my apologies. I should have told the guys we couldn't involve you in the prank." He said eyes downcast.

"Not this again." I said firmly. "We've covered this. Anyways I didn't get in trouble for that."

"But you did for the acting. You also yelled at Emily because she accused you." Embry tried to make me see his thinking.

"We aren't talking about this."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Embry said all huffy.

"So did you pick up any scents on patrol?" I asked sitting down in the sand. I threw off my sweater and laid back on it.

"Not really, but I did find a cave." Embry said proudly.

"Really! Tell me all about it." I said scooting closer to him as he sat down.

"Well it has a small pool of water in it. Poor lighting, but there is enough ventilation to make a fire in there. It's really breath taking."

"You should take me some time."

"If Jake doesn't mind, I will."Embry said smiling. _Oh his smile. _Why is he so attractive?

"We could turn it into a camping trip!" I said boldly. Alex's words were going to my head, well heart. I couldn't wait for Embry to notice me the way I notice him. All he sees is a little girl, but I see a strong sex god. I sat up and positioned myself in front of him. Both of our legs were crossed Indian style, so I moved closer. My knees touched his sending currents up my spine. I was crushing on him. Hard.

"Yeah. I know Kim wanted to see it soon too." Embry said happily. "It's close want to go see it now?" Embry asked me suddenly. I thought maybe it was because, he was feeling something towards me until I heard the howl. It was the-newbie-is-going-to-kill-the-whole-town howl.

"Let's go." I said grabbing his hand, so he could help me up.

* * *

"Wow this is amazing." I said as Embry finished making the small fire. The fire danced on the walls and lit up the pool of water a dark blue color.

"It is."

"But not as much as you." I added looking at him. His head turned to me, so I made eye contact immediately. I broke away after a second and sat on a rock. He came down and sat next to me. Not wanting an awkward silence to envelope us I looked at him again. "So who phased?" I asked relieving the tension.

"Not sure, but I wanted to get you away. He was running straight for the beach." He said calmly.

"Always protecting me." I said playfully rolling my eyes. He growled as a joke and I bit on my lower lip. "Don't be mad. It's sweet." I said quietly. I placed my hand on his thigh.

"Jess." He said placing his hand on top of mine and moving it towards his knee. He took his hand away and smiled.

"Don't Jess me. Jake does enough of that." I said leaning into him. His breathing stopped as I closed the short distance between us. My lips met his. Why were they so soft? His un-kissed lips moved with mine for a second. He pulled back and placed a restricting hand on my shoulder.

"Jess no." He said with all of his early playfulness gone.

"Embry." I started, but he cut me off.

"I said no."

"Fine then." I said standing up and running out of the cave.

"Jess wait!" Embry yelled finally snapping out of whatever daze he was in. I ignored him and ran all the way to the house with tears blurring my eyes. Several bodies flanked me on either side. I saw blurs of color of the wolves as the guarded me from the thoughts of Embry telling me 'no.'

I tore my way out of the woods and fell into Sam's backyard. Jake was waiting there with arms already opened and was fully clothed. I ran into his arms and heaved myself at him letting my tears flow freely. He held me tight and rocked slowly back and forth.

"Shhhh Jess. It's okay." He said in a soothing voice over and over again, but it wasn't okay. I kissed Embry and he pushed me away without even thinking about it. Things were never going to be normal again. "Jessica talk to me." Jake said rubbing circle into my back. I looked up at him and knew I couldn't tell him about Embry. I didn't want his anger towards Embry to be directed at me. I looked up and noticed most of the pack was around us like usual.

"I want to talk to Paul." I whispered earning looks from everyone.

"Told you she loved me." Paul said smiling as he came forward and scooped me up.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long. It's been done for awhile, but I didn't have time ti post it. I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	10. Jessica

**AN: So I realized I had been counting chapters wrong. This is the real chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chp.10(Jessica)**

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight, you kissed him?" Paul asked in disbelief. I played with the hem of my shirt while I looked at his bed.

"Yes." I admitted painfully.

"You're what? Fourteen. He's eighteen." Paul said looking at me with sympathy I didn't know he had.

"I know."

"First off I don't care if you two have those feelings for each other. You're illegal Jess."

"I know."

"Do you have any idea what could happen to Embry if he was seen kissing a fourteen year old, and you don't even look that old? He would be a registered sex offender." Paul said angrily.

"I messed up! Okay." I said putting my head in my hands and crying again. "I don't know why I kissed him. I mean I feel terrible. He can't be with anyone. He's a hormonal teenage boy."

"Stop. He can be with someone. He chooses not be. He wants to wait for you." Paul said rubbing my back. "You have your whole life to be with him. Don't rush into things before both of you are ready."

"Wow. You're deep." I said looking up at him.

"You aren't so bad yourself." He replied cracking a small smile.

"What am I going to tell Jake?" I said shaking my head.

"He needs to know now, or he'll freak out and kill Embry when he sees it in his head. So…?"

"I'm not telling him, and Embry sure as hell won't either." I said with determination for something.

"I'll take care of it." Paul sighed as we settled into silence. "Well nice chat." He said standing up and rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"We should do it again. Thanks Paul." Taking that as me cue to leave I stood up and walked out of his room and to the front door.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I stood staring at my window watching Jess walk out with her head down. I still can't believe she wanted to talk to me. I learned a lot about her, and I actually feel kind of bad for her. I'm going to try and be nicer to her. I just cause so many problems in her life. I'm officially retiring the name Jessie. She is now strictly Jess, and never Jessica. Jessica is what everyone calls her when she's in trouble. She hears that name enough.

I've known Jess since she was little. You think you know someone, but you don't. She told me everything not just about her kissing Embry. The kid has a lot of talent. She could be an actress or something, because I never knew anything about her. Until now.

I looked up and realized I had found my way to Sam's house where Jake was bound to be. I tend to walk to random places without realizing it.

"Paul." Jake said standing up s I entered the living room.

"We need to talk." I said sitting down across from him. It seems like I'm always accusing Jake of something. First it was him spanking Jess to hard and now well… I'm not sure what I'm accusing him of, but I'm definitely accusing him of something.

"Agreed. What did she say?" He asked laced with concern.

"Well for starters she feels suffocated by all of you, Sam, You, and Embry mainly. The rest of us too. We tattle on her all the time and try to stop her from doing stuff. You three actually can do stuff about it. She doesn't need three dads and a bunch of older over protective brothers. All she needs is you and a bunch of brothers and uncles." I said talking to Jake, but directing it to everyone.

"What happened with her and Embry that brought this on?" Jake said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"That's the funny thing. Keep in mind what I just told you about her not needing three dads, with Embry being dad number three."

"Just tell us Paul." Jake snapped at me.

"Alex may have told her that Embry and she were going to be a cute couple. That went to Jess's head and she kissed him."

"What! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Jake said standing up and knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

"Jake. Let Paul finish." Sam said with authority ringing through his voice.

"Fine." He spat sitting back down.

"Embry pushed her away and told her no. She complained and he told her very firmly no and called her Jessica."

"Called her Jessica?"

"She hates that name. It makes her feel like she's in trouble." I explained gauging Jake's reaction carefully. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but he was calm.

"She kissed him and he pushed her away?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." Jake said dipping back into his chair. "Why would she even do that? Their feelings change at the same time. Embry would have told me."

"I think she did it to make him something different to her. She doesn't like having another person in her life that can spank her. I mean who would?"

"Collin, Brady you can take over Jake's shifts for the next few days." Sam said to the young pups. "Jake go somewhere with her. Figure out what she needs."

"Thanks. Tell Embry not to worry about her. I'm taking Jess on trip, and I don't want him to contact her until we get back." He said standing up and walking out of the house in search for his younger sister.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

"Jake." I called from my room when I heard the door open up.

"Hey Jess, why don't you come out here for a moment." I cringed at his tone. He sounded restricted and uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly as I entered the living room.

"Paul told me about you kissing Embry." He said patting a seat next to him. I sat down and nodded my head.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Tsidά. You aren't in trouble. I'm worried about you." He said using the Quileute word for young.

"You shouldn't be." I said quietly.

"Let's not talk about Embry. I do want to know however how you feel about Sam and Embry punishing you along with me."

"I'd rather t be just you. I'm fine with Sam doing it when you aren't around, but I don't want Embry to at all. I know I wanted him to at first, but now I don't. It makes him see me as even more of a child. You all see me like a little kid. I'm not though." I said getting louder and louder.

"I know Jess. You're growing up and nobody wants you to."

"You may know, but you aren't doing anything about it." I protested.

"Sam gave me the week off, so I could take you somewhere. Why don't you go pack some clothes and we can go up to Seattle for awhile?" He offered smiling at me.

"That sounds great." I said hopping up. I turned around and smiled wide at him. "Thanks Jake."

"Hey. I'm on your team." He said shooing me away, so he could pack some clothes to. This is what I loved about him. We could be fighting on minute and planning a trip together next.

* * *

**AN: You like? I hope so. Tell me in a review. Also I'm thinking of ending this story soon and writing a new one. ** **Check out my poll and tell me what you want, or just PM me, or leave a review. Thanks for sticking with me guys. **


	11. Arguments

**Chp.12(Arguments)**

"Stop it!" I screamed as Jake held me over the water. We were at the Holiday Inn, like always. We found the place several years ago when we were shopping one day. The best part is that it has a waterslide and pool. Yup that's right. It's basically heaven. The only downer is now Jake is holding me over the water, in my clothes, threatening to drop me.

He laughed at me shaking his head in fake disapproval. "Say it nicely." He cooed egging me on. I rolled my eyes at him playfully.

"Can you please put me down?" I asked him with big eyes. He smirked at me.

"Okay." He said as I dropped down into the water. I hit the bottom with a light thud. I opened my eyes looking up at him through the water. He was laughing his ass off at me. I'll teach him…

I opened my mouth slightly letting water pour in. I surfaced the water quickly making myself look mad at him. I could feel my mascara running down my face. He took one look at me and cracked up. Slowly I swam back up to the wall.

"Don't be mad. It was just a joke." Jake said as I climbed out still not talking to him. He grabbed my shoulder turning me around. Just as my body faced him I spit out the water. He took a step back shaking his head. "What the hell?" He asked shocked.

"Don't be mad. It was just a joke." I said as innocently as possible, turning his words against him. His eyes filled with humor as he looked at me.

"Jess. Jess. Jess. What am I going to do with you?" He asked slinging an arm around me. I looked up at him with a pouty lip.

"Get me room service."I begged.

"That can be arranged." He said as we walked out of the pool area and up to our room.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

"Where are they?" I asked as I barged through the door at Sam's. The whole pack was there minus Jake. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Paul beat him to it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled at me. I took a step towards him glaring.

"Shut up Paul. You don't know anything." I yelled. He took a deep breath trying not to shake too much.

"I think I do Call. Your imprint came running to me in tears." He countered taking a step towards me.

"It's not my fault her thoughts were tainted by Alex!" Sam stood up and stalked over to me as well.

"Don't bring her into this." He warned leaving no room for arguments.

"Who else would have told her to kiss me? Hmm?"

"It doesn't matter Embry! Jess was completely crushed, and you didn't do anything about it!" Paul growled.

"I stopped the situation from escalating."

"You could have handled it better. She's devastated."

"SHUT UP!" A voice yelled from the corner of the room. I looked over to see a boy about Jess's age on the couch. He was obviously one of us though. Maybe the new kid that phased?

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled still pissed off at Paul.

"Austin. I'm the new kid and Jess's detention buddy. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said politely. I rolled my eyes at his joking manner. I can see how he and Jess get along.

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of an argument." I said with fake politeness too. He smiled cheekily at me.

"The floors yours. But I must add that Jess doodles your initials on everything. It's like she's obsessed with you or something." He said laughing at the end.

"You should have seen the signs and prevented the kiss from ever happening!" Paul yelled using the new information to his advantage.

"What should I have said, 'I don't see you that way! To me you're like a little sister, so being with you is gross. It's like incest almost!'" I yelled back at him.

"No! How about, 'Jess you're an awesome friend!' You could of friend zoned her, you idiot."

"Oh yeah, cause that would have worked!" I said sarcastically. Paul and I started shaking harder.

"Outside now." Sam said calmly but with authority. I let out an annoyed growl at him, but walked outside with Paul. I glared at him one last time before walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paul yelled at me. I turned around slowly.

"Home!" I screamed back praying he would leave me alone.

* * *

**Jess's POV**

We were going to have to talk sometime. The only thing was I had no idea when. I didn't want to see him at all, let alone talk to him about my feelings and shit.

"What's wrong?" Jake sighed giving me a knowing look.

"Eyes on the road mister!" I yelled at him as we drove ever so slowly back to La Push.

"Avoiding the question, tricky tricky." He laughed at me. "But seriously why do you look like your driving towards your death?"

"That's just it. We are going to my death." I whined. "Can we please not go back? Maybe we can move to Canada or something?" I offered up as an excuse.

"No can do sis. I happen to like rainy La Push, and I know for a fact Embry is really upset. You don't have to talk to him though."

"Yes I do! Everyone is going to expect me to!" I yelled. Jake sent me a sharp look before looking back at the road.

"Don't yell at me, and if anyone pressures you into talking to him just tell me." He said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. I just don't want to go back. I'm kind of embarrassed." I admitted for the first time.

"Eh, who wouldn't be?" Jake simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Jake. You always make me feel better." I said sarcastically. I sent him a crooked smile rolling my eyes.

"I bet I can make you feel better." He said hopefully. I nodded for him to continue. "We're home!" He beamed as we passed the sign for La Push.

I groaned out loud as our car zoomed by Sam's house and then Embry's. Finally we reached our home. I jumped out of the car quickly and ran to the door. I tried the handle, but it was locked.

"Jake hurry up!" I whispered yelled. I wasn't ready to see anyone. He laughed loudly at me. Great! Now the whole town knows we're home. "Let's go! I'm not messing around!"

"Catch!" He yelled rolling his eyes at me. He launched the keys into the air. I quickly caught them and opened up the door. I ran inside slamming the door shut behind me. My eyes traveled to the couch were I saw a massive dark shape. I flipped on a light preparing to run for my life.

"Embry!"

* * *

**AN: Do you like it? I hope so, because I'm only going to do two or three more chapters. After that I'll be doing a spin off story about Alex and Sam. I'll have more information on that soon. I'm going to be kinda tight lipped on it for now. **_**ALSO I THINK I MAY NEED A BETA.**_** If you know someone, or are willing to do so please tell me! I'll have to talk to you about some stuff though, and I'd prefer if you have a beta profile. If you don't have one that's okay, I'll just ask you a few questions. **

**Please review!**


	12. Baby steps

_I ran inside__,__ slamming the door shut behind me. My eyes traveled to the couch w__h__ere I saw a massive__,__ dark shape. I flipped on a light preparing to run for my life. _

"_Embry!"_

* * *

__**Chp. 12(Baby Steps)**

"What the hell?" I screamed almost having a mini heart attack. How had he gotten in here? The door was obviously locked.

"I came in through the back. You forgot to lock it." He said shrugging while he seemed to read my mind.

"You need to leave. I don't want to talk to you." I said as I brushed past him on the way to my room. Our shoulders, well my shoulder and his elbow, hit each other.

"Jess, I'm begging you, please, talk to me." He pleaded with me. I almost stopped to talk with him, but I didn't. His voice made me feel terrible though. He sounded tired, angry, and upset. It seems to be the tone everyone has with me.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just want to be alone." I said not looking at him. Why on earth would I have kissed him? I knew how he would react. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. His face was laced with pain. My heart broke, again, for him. It wasn't his fault. It was mine entirely._ "I'm just embarrassed, why can't you see that?"_ I screamed to him in my head.

"Please."

"I'll see you tonight at Sam's house. We'll probably be there for dinner." I said wrenching my arm out of his hold. As I did so he made such a small whimpering sound. I looked down at the floor and walked briskly to my room. As soon as I was able to slam the door shut, tears leaked out from my eyes.

This is what I had been avoiding when Jake and I were away. The pain. The humiliation. The embarrassment. The sheer stupidity and vulnerability.

I saw the ripped paper before I realized what I was doing. Pictures of Embry and I were littering the floor,along with my now shredded notebook I doodle our initials on. My head snapped up as I heard a light knocking on my door. I threw the ripped notebook as hard as I could yelling, "What don't you understand about 'you need to leave' Embry?"

"Actually it's me, Jake." Jake said from outside my door. I didn't want to see him either. When he heard I had kissed Embry,I saw the judgment that was in his eyes. He was disappointed in me too. It seemed everyone was, except for Paul, surprisingly. Maybe it's because he's such a man whore.

I jumped up from the floor and walked over to the door slowly. Before I opened, it I heard a second set of footsteps. Great! Embry was still here. I opened the door just a crack sticking my head out.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just need a minute to myself." I said biting my lip. He looked at me once again with disappointment.

"Fine,but you're going to have to face Embry sometime." He said. Jake turned around and walked away, shaking his head. I quickly straightened my hair in the mirror and wiped my eyes from where I had been crying. My hands shook, as I wrote a note to Jake.

_Jake:_

_Don't be mad that I left without telling you. I kind of told you in this letter though. Haha__,b__ut seriously don't be mad at me. I'm at Sam's house probably, or maybe Paul's. I don't know. I just have to face everyone else before Embry. You know, like baby steps. AGAIN__,__ DON'T BE MAD. That's an order mister._

_Love, Jess._

I opened my window, jumping out flawlessly. I should sneak out more often. Slowly, I slid my window down, without making a single noise. Seriously, I really should sneak out more often. Once it clicked shut, and I made sure Jake and Embry hadn't heard me, I ran. My feet were quiet against the pavement. I zoomed past Embry's house. Once I reached Paul's, I stopped. I looked up into the window of his bed room. I didn't see him in there, so I continued running to Sam's house. So far Jake and Embry hadn't noticed I was gone yet, because I didn't hear any howls alerting the others. It's a little funny that I have my own howl that the guys use. Right?

My feet came to a stop outside of Sam's house. The door was wide open letting in the nice spring air. I could hear laughter and loud voices. Yup. The pack was most definitely all there. I took a deep breath before walking inside. Emily was the one to see me first. She smiled wide and pulled me into a hug.

"We've missed you so much!" She squealed into my hair. I laughed lightly as she let me go.

"I missed most of you guys too!"

"Oh now stop it." She admonished me. "Just because Embry isn't your favorite person in the world right now, doesn't mean you have to be mean."

"Jess!" Paul called upon seeing me. The rest of the pack craned their necks and smiled at me. Maybe nobody was mad or upset with me.

"I can't believe you kissed Embry? What's wrong with you?" Leah said looking at me like I was dumb or something. I knew it. Someone had to be mad at me. Unsurprisingly, no one said anything to her like they normally did. They were most certainly feeling something towards me.

"It's really none of your business." I snapped.

"Well, it is when all we hear about is how Embry's worried about how you won't ever talk to him again."

"You know what? He should know better. I'll obviously talk to him again." I spat back at her.

"Looks like he didn't. Great lover you have." She said.

"Leah! That's enough." Sam said with authority.

"At least I have someone that will love me in the end." I said batting my eyelashes. Her mouth dropped and she started shaking.

"Jess! Either go home, or stop talking to Leah." Sam scolded me.

"Sorry Leah, but it's true." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"It's fine Jess. I'll just tell Jake." She sneered at me. I walked away, back into the kitchen, to see Emily. I hated how they could all make me feel like a small child.

"Don't worry, be happy now!" A voice rang out singing Bob Marley's song. I turned around and started whistling right back.

"Austin!" I yelled running up to him for a hug. His arms closed around me and he spun me around. "Damn boy. You've grown." I said as soon as I was on my feet again.

"Damn girl. You've shrunk."

"Haha. Very funny. What are you doing here though?" I asked looking around. I had a bad feeling about him being here, but hey at least I wasn't thinking of Embry.

"My little sister hit me, and I grew a tail." He shrugged walking the rest of the way into the kitchen with me.

"I see you've meet Austin. He's my new helper." Emily smiled at us.

"Isn't he just a doll?" I joked. Emily laughed going back to her cooking. "Suck up." I whispered to him.

"Slut." He whispered back. I looked at him appalled. For once I was glad for my long curly hair. It somewhat hid the hurt on my face.

"What?"

"You kissed Embry. Nice!" He said holding his hand up for a high five. He knew I liked Embry, kind of, from all the times I bitched about life while in detention. I laughed at him as my anger leveled. He was just joking around. My hand met his with a loud slap.

"Jess." The impatient voice of my brother rang from my phone. "Pick up the phone. I know you have it on you. Jess. Pick up the phone. I know you have it on you." My phone rang out. I laughed, slightly embarrassed to have my brother's voice as his ring tone.

"Hello." I answered it nervously.

"Where the hell are you?" Jake asked from the other end of the line.

"I'm at Sam's, I left you a note." I said weakly. Why did he sound mad? I told him, in the note, not to be.

"You left me a note! Jess! Come on. Like that counts for anything."

"IT SHOULD!" I interrupted him, growing mad.

"We are so not having this argument. I know I said you didn't need to talk to Embry, but you do. He can either come get you like a child, or you can come back home to talk with him."

"But Jake." I whined.

"It's your choice."

"I'll be home in five." I sighed getting angry at him. It's not fair.

"Is your brother mad?" Austin asked me as I hung up my phone.

"No. He's doing Embry's dirty work. I'm sure you've been filled in on everything."

"I had front row seats baby! But in my opinion it's yours and Embry's problem. I don't know why everyone else is involved in it." He said shrugging.

"Thank you!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. "See people,he's smart."

"Jess, stop making Jake and Embry wait." Sam said. I was about to tell him to fuck off, but thought otherwise.

"I will see you all later." I said walking out of there clearly pissed.

* * *

"Don't yell at me." I said holding up my hand to Jake as soon as I walked into the house. His mouth remained open for a moment before he quickly shut it.

"Jess, can we talk now?" Embry asked me, standing up.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice,now do I?" I asked him rudely. He sighed and sunk down into the chair he was just sitting in.

"Jess, I'm sorry. Okay? It's my entire fault you're mad at me, and it's killing me." He admitted, ignoring what I had just said. I looked over to Jake anxiously. He walked out the front door slowly. The door slammed shut, shaking the whole frame. Great! He's mad at me.

"Don't be sorry, Embry. I don't know why I kissed you, and I'm sorry. I ruined a perfectly good relationship between friends." I said coming to sit down by him. I hid my face under my hair though. I was still too embarrassed to look at him.

"If you would like to be more than friends, I'm willing to try." Embry said sounding uncomfortable. Just then I knew I had no reason to be embarrassed. He was willing to do anything for me.

"No offense Embryo, but I just need a friend. It would be a little weird to date you." I said using my old nickname for him.

"Oh, thank god." He breathed out. I feigned a look of hurt. "Not that you aren't attractive, it's just….uh… well…"

"Relax. I was just messing with you." I laughed at him. He shook his head at me smiling.

"Friends?" He asked sticking his hand out.

"Friends!" I said bringing my hand forward to shake his.

* * *

"Jess, can we talk for a minute?" Jake asked, knocking on my door.

"Sure. Come on in." I said sitting up and making room for him on my bed. Instead he just hovered in the doorway uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I made you talk to Embry. He just seemed so upset, and I knew you would drag it out." He apologized to me.

" for making me talk to him, I needed to. And if you are wondering, we're just friends."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I kissed him at all. You're not mad at me for sneaking out though,are you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Not this time, but if you ever sneak out again, you will be a very sorry girl."

"I know Jake. I know, but in my defense, I did leave a note." I said pointing to it on my desk.

"I did like the note, but still, sneaking out of the house is a big no."

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Before I go, I do have one quick question."

"Shoot."

"Sam is going to be visiting some of Emily's family with her tomorrow night, and Alex doesn't want to go. Would you like to spend the night at her house?"

"Alone?" I asked him growing excited.

"Yes, but I swear to god, if you break even the tiniest of rules while you're there, you're going to have hell to pay."

"Of course, we'll be angels." I promised him.

"That's what I thought. I'm going over to Sam's house. Coming?" He asked me.

"You know it."

* * *

We walked into Sam's house, and I immediately found Embry and Paul talking quietly. I skipped over to them and sat on Embry's lap.

"Did you two have sex?" Paul joked, only to be hit on the head by Jake.

"Watch it." He warned all of us.

"No I just, oh come here." I said motioning Paul closer. He leaned in, so I could whisper in his ear. "Fuck you Paul." I whispered teasingly into his ear. He leaned back, looking shocked and amused by me.

"Where on earth did you hear that word?" He asked pretending to be appalled.

"You." I said getting up and skipping over to Alex.

"Hey you." She said as I sat down in front of her. She looked bored out of her mind.

"I'm spending the night tomorrow." I sang to her. She let out a girly squeal and quickly covered her mouth.

"We are going to have so much fun." She promised. I looked around the room, and my eyes landed on Embry. He turned to look at me smiling. I was glad to have him back.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! I'll have another chapter up soon. I go back to school tomorrowl so updates might slow down a bit. Oh and a big thanks to my new beta, **** Lautner-Black-Jonas-Junkie-91**. She is amazing! Alright you know the drill. Review!


	13. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chp.14(party Time)**

"Jessica and Alexandra, get your butts down here!" Sam yelled up the stairs to us. I sat in Alex's room eyes wide and already teary.

"Shit Alex. You said they wouldn't find out." I said looking around for an escape.

"I didn't think they would. But hey, what's the worse they can do?" She said trying to sound cool.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get the spanking of my life!" I yelled at her, angry.

"Sam wouldn't spank me…Right?" She asked, sounding scared for once.

"Well your mom did say to do whatever he tells you to do, right?" I asked her, slowly growing sympathetic. Sam could be a really scary person.

"Fuck Jess! He's going to kill me." She said, suddenly looking just as scared as I was.

"Girls, get down here. Now!" Jake yelled up to us sounding pissed unlike Sam who was eerily calm.

* * *

**Three hours earlier…**

"Alex, the guys will be back soon." I said nervously. I don't know how it happened, that so far none of the pack had found out about the party. People were out on the back porch smoking and in the kitchen alcohol was being severed. Alex had made quick friends with all of the scary, bad people in high school. They were obviously taking advantage of her right now. I mean who wants a couple of fourteen year olds at their parties. They just needed a venue.

"Relax Jess! Sam won't be back for another three hours, and Emily won't be back until tomorrow night." She said shrugging.

"I know. I just don't want to get caught."

"We won't." She yelled at me slightly annoyed. She pushed me forward into the crowd of people. "Live a little."

I frowned as I walked towards the drinks. I took one look at them, and knew that everything was spiked. The music blared in my ears, making me wonder how we hadn't been caught yet. I mean surely someone was bound to find out, or call the cops.

"Hey." A voice whispered into my ear. I gasped turning around, staring straight at Austin.

"Who else knows?" I asked him panicked.

"Jess, you need to chill out. My brother brought me here with him because he has to 'babysit' me or something like that." Austin explained.

"Oh, okay." My voice came out shaky. Good. No werewolves know of this little shindig.

"You want to dance?" He asked. I shrugged him a 'no.' "Aw come on. It'll get your mind off things."

"Fine." I said grabbing his hand to go out on the dance floor, aka the living room.

"So, how are you and Embry?"

"We're best friends again." I laughed.

"And you don't want to be?" He said while we swayed around, dancing like teenagers do.

"Well, it just gets old sometimes, but hey I love him!" I shrugged.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked me.

"Oh, I don't drink."

"Ever! Won't you die though?" He joked being literal.

"I don't drink alcohol. You wolfy beings can smell it on someone's breath easily." I explained to him.

"Well Alex doesn't seem to know that." He laughed pointing to Alex who held a red cup in her hand. I broke away from Austin. I had to tell her that drinking was a big deal to the guys. Halfway across the room I was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. My head swiveled to the TV, which was on a music station. The screen was lit up flashing Sam's number.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" I yelled turning off the TV and grabbing the house phone. The house grew quiet as the word spread that Sam was on the phone. It may have been a while since Sam was in school and the pack formed, but people were still scared shitless of him.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound tired. It was way past the acceptable time to be up in Sam's mind.

"Hey Jess. Did I wake you girls up?" He asked me sounding concerned.

"Honestly, no. We've been up talking all night." I said not wanting to add another lie to the mix. Besides now Sam wouldn't have a reason to be suspicious.

"I figured that much. I'll be home in an hour, and I want you girls in bed. Okay?" He said, sounding tired himself.

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you in the morning, Sam."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I whispered hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Alex asked at my concerned face.

"He'll be here in an hour." I whispered looking at the floor. Shit. There would be no way we could clean this place up in an hour!

"You heard her! Everyone out, now! Take your trash with you, or I'll tell Sam all of your names!" Alex shouted at everyone. They looked up in alarm, and all hell broke loose. People were running around screaming, and grabbing their belongings. I stood by the door with a trash bag as did Austin.

"Great party." Someone told me sarcastically.

"Oh shut it. I can't help it that the owner of this house is coming home." I told them with disgust. Rude people bother me.

"They did a nice job." Alex observed nodding. I looked around the house, pleasantly surprised. It was actually fairly clean.

"It smells like cigarettes, weed, and alcohol though." I complained. The guys would definitely smell it.

"I'll grab some makeup and perfume. We can walk around with the makeup, because Sam says it's super smelly. I seriosuly don;t get that one though. The perfume will help to block out the smell too, and it will look like we had a girly sleepover." She said shaking her head. "I mean I would never have one, but it's better for him to think that."

"I agree. You do that. Austin, go home. I'll clean up the rest of this stuff up." I ordered everyone. There was no way in hell I was going to get in trouble. I don't want to, and I won't.

I ran into the kitchen, quickly cleaning all of the dishes. Once I was done, and the kitchen looked spotless I walked back into the living room. As soon as I went through the cloud of perfume I started coughing.

"Too much?" Alex asked unknowingly. That girl needs to learn how to be a better girl.

"Well, now they're going to think we're trying to cover up the smell of death."

"Very funny." She sneered rolling her eyes. It was all done in a loving way though. The garage made a noise as it opened. I looked at her with big eyes in full blown panic mode. She grabbed my hands and yanked me up the stairs slamming her door shut. We jumped onto her bed, and burrowed under the covers.

Sam's heavy footsteps sounded throughout the house, and then all of a sudden disappeared.

"Hey Jake." Sam said into what I prayed was the phone. The backdoor opened, and he stepped outside carrying his voice with him.

"He called my brother!" I whisper yelled, horrified at her. She smiled shyly at me.

"Let's just get into our PJs." She ignored me. I got out of bed and carefully changed into my sleep shorts and shirt.

"I'm not tired now." I said as we climbed back in her bed.

"Honey, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep." She whispered as I burst out laughing. I stopped as the sounds of Sam's footsteps filled the house again. I closed my eyes, praying that they wouldn't find out about the party.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME…**

"Let's go." I gulped out. Alex nodded at me as we slowly opened the door. "Act normal and wait for them to make the accusation. Also don't lie, ever. Just bend the truth." I drilled her quietly as we made our way to our doom.

"Jess, Alex, sit down please." Sam said addressing each of us as we made our way into the kitchen. We sat down at the kitchen table in front of Sam and Jake, who were both standing up. Sam looked at both of us sternly. Jake looked, at neither of us in particular, pissed. Alex grabbed my hand under the table when Sam cleared his throat.

"It's okay." I mouthed to her while Sam was turned away, looking at Jake.

"Jess, you've never lied to me before." Sam said to me after a nod from Jake.

"Really?" I asked him, forgetting my fears, in disbelief. I've lied to a lot of people, but they always get over it.

"Well, at the hospital you lied to everyone, but you've never lied to me directly." Sam clarified for me.

"Yeah…"I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Alex, we've had a few problems already, but you haven't lied to me yet. Every time you do something, you come right out and admit it, like you're proud." He said turning his attention to her.

"I know… I don't lie often." She answered him sounding her usual tough self.

"Who wants to keep their recorded clean, and tell me what you did tonight?" He asked pointing to where the couch used to be. Now several beer bottles and what looked like weed littered the floor. A pile of puke was to the left with a bra and shirt next to it.

Alex and I looked at each other not knowing what to say. The room was silent for a good two minutes before Jake came over to me. His hand rested firmly on my shoulder.

"What did you girls do?" He asked stronger than Sam had.

"We had a party." I said looking down.

"You what?" Jake asked taking his hand of my shoulder and walking to stand by Sam. I let out a breath I'd been holding in.

"I invited some friends that I'd made since I've been here over." Alex said looking at him fiercely. She was squeezing my hand hard though.

"You have stoners as friends?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Great! Are you doing drugs too?" he snapped at her.

"No sir. We didn't do anything. We didn't even drink. It was just everyone else." I spoke up, knowing Alex couldn't answer for herself.

"Jess, how on earth are we supposed to believe you?" Jake yelled at me.

"You guys know me better, and I know what the consequence is for drinking." I said looking down.

"Yeah well, you know the consequence for getting detention, yet you have it at least once a month." Jake reasoned.

"This is different though! We didn't drink. Alex's friends took advantage of her. They had a party here and spiked all of the drinks!"

"Alex?" Sam asked for confirmation from her.

"That's true." She sighed.

"Go clean that up." Sam waved us towards the mess we forgot to get, in the living room, annoyed. I slowly got up with her, and we made our way into the living room. I could feel Jake's cool glare on me the whole time.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Alex whispered to me as Sam and Jake whispered amongst themselves.

"We'll them not exploding on us is scaring me."

"That wasn't exploding?" She asked with fear.

"Not even close." I laughed at her.

"No talking! Come back in here. You can finish later." Sam yelled at us. Once again, we slowly made our way into the kitchen and sat down.

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked looking at them through my hair.

"First me and you are going to talk, while Sam talks to Alex." Jake gently told me. I looked up shocked by his caring nature. "Follow me." He said walking to the back door. I followed him out into the warm night.

"Jake, I'm really sorry."

"I want to make sure I've got the story right." Jake began. I nodded for him to continue. "Alex invited over her friends, who aren't really her friends, to hang out. You let her. Then the group got restless and brought out the alcohol, drugs, and is this a cigarette?" He asked holding something up.

"Yes sir."

"It turned into a party that you poorly managed. I was already coming over, because Paul mentioned he heard loud music, and then when Sam called, you made everyone leave and doused the house in perfume."

"Yes sir."

"What were you doing during this?"

"I was just standing there. I eventually got up and danced with a guy."

"You danced?"

"Yeah, but it was totally PG." I quickly assured him as I heard the wheels turning in his head.

"I'm really disappointed in you for not sticking up for yourself. You shouldn't even have let this party happen in the first place." Jake said after a moment.

"I know. I just really thought that this one time I wouldn't get caught." I told him. I was being honest here, because believe me I know that was not the smartest thing to say.

"Is that all you care about? That you got caught?"

"I care that you're disappointed in me. I just do stupid things sometimes, and I really can't help it. I'm an impressionable teenage girl."

"Jess, don't you get tired of being in trouble? I mean it seems like I'm constantly telling you that you messed up." After Jake said that, my heart broke a little.

"I'm sorry. I never thought about how this all affects you. I'm too busy worrying about my butt."

"I just can't believe you'd be stupid enough to let people drink here. You know how I feel about that." Jake said referring to how our mom was killed by a drunk driver. I don't remember her, or even dad for that matter.

"I feel terrible Jake. I won't let something like this happen again."

"What should I do to make sure you don't?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What should your punishment be?"

"I don't know. You can choose." I said truly not knowing an answer. This was an impossible question.

"Nope, I want you to tell me what you would do if the roles were reversed." Jake said sounding a little stricter this time.

"I would kick you out of the house. You cause way too much drama."

"I'm not kicking you out." Jake said plainly. "Damn. You'd really kick me out?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have any patience left."

"Then I'm glad I'm the one in charge, but seriously Jess, what should I do with you?" Jake asked me again. I was just about to answer when I heard a loud bang from upstairs. I looked inside to see that Alex and Sam were gone. Her bedroom light was now turned on and I could see two shadows.

"What was that?" I asked, suddenly scared for Alex.

"From what I can hear, Alex ran away from Sam. She forgot to open the door though and ran into it." Jake said with a shrug.

"Poor Alex. Can I go say something to her?"

"Why?"

"She's going to get spanked." I stated the obvious.

"Yes."

"I remember my first one. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. I would have done anything to have an older sibling who had been through it before, so I could've talked to them about it." I admitted to him. Jake looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Go on up, I'll be right behind you." Jake said allowing me to go. I jumped up and raced into her room. Sam was seated on the bed looking upset, while Alex stood in front of him trying to hide her tears.

"Jess." Sam warned me.

"Sam, let the girls have a minute." Jake said stepping into the room. Sam sighed and took a hard look at Alex.

"You have seven minutes. After that we're going to get your punishment over with." Sam said trying to sound strict, but I could see right through him. He was hurting on the inside. Alex obviously was putting up a hard fight, which made it seem as if she didn't trust him.

"Okay." Alex said quietly looking down. The door clicked shut as Sam and Jake left. I heard their feet move down the stairs. That's when tears started pouring from Alex's eyes.

"Alex." I sighed in a comforting way. I opened my arms and she fell right into them.

"He's going to spank me." She cried into my shirt.

"I figured that much. But let me tell you something. They hurt like hell. You feel like your bottom is going to fall off, and the next day you can't sit comfortably. Afterwards though, you feel loved and forgiven. They aren't as bad as they seem." I told her, barely believing my own words. It hurt like fire when Jake would land a smack.

"I've never had anyone care about me." She whispered looking at me.

"I'm sure your mom, err Ally, cared about you." I rubbed her arms trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, but she had too when she adopted me. Sam doesn't have to care."

"That's the best part about brothers. They don't have to be with you, but they are anyways."

"This is all so new to me. I just don't want to talk about it. I'm just a little scared, and here I am making up shit." She said back to her normal tough self. I could see through the act though.

"Alright, but just remember we all love you. I'll probably be back tomorrow if I'm not grounded, so we can talk again then." I said with one last quick hug. I opened the door to leave just as Sam and Jake came upstairs. I knew what I had to do.

"Jake, I want the same exact punishment Alex is getting. And I want it in front of her before she gets it, so she'll know what to expect." I said. Jake smiled slightly, Sam looked at me like I was his savior, and Alex looked shocked.

"Jess no offense but you're a professional. I think you deserve something a little bit more than what Alex is going to get." Jake said a little sadly.

"I'll take the same punishment she's getting now, and I'll take another one at home with the brush." I said looking at him desperately.

"I'm really proud of you Jessie." He said looking me over once. "Fine. We can do that, but I had something better in mind for at home." He said with a slight frown. Ha! Maybe I'd get out of my second spanking.

"This isn't necessary." Alex said looking mad. Oh right, she was trying to be all brave and shit.

"It'll make me feel better." I said quietly.

"Alex, come over here by me." Sam said as he walked over to the desk in her room. He pulled out the chair for her to sit on as he leaned against the wall.

"Jess." Jake said, motioning me over to the bed. I walked over to him slowly. As I stopped in front of him I began to grow nervous like I always do. "We already had a nice long talk about what you did outside, but let's review just the big thing. Do you know what that is?"

"I didn't stop the partyfrom happening, and I lied about it." I said desperately trying to ignore Alex's whimpering, and Sam.

"Good. Right now I'm just going to use my hand, and you can keep up your panties." He began.

"Thank you sir." I said truly meaning it.

"Come on." He ordered patting his lap. I took a deep breath and laid myself over. I felt my pants slide down my legs. His hand left, and I could tell it was going up in the air. I felt the smack before I heard it as fire shot up my backside. I tried to hold in my cries to be strong for Alex, but I couldn't any longer. I let out a long cry as Jake cries radiated through the room cutting out the noise of Jake's hand landing on my poor backside. I started counting in my head the seconds as they ticked by. Fifty...fifty one...fifty two... fifty three...fifty four...

"Jakeeee….I'm soooo sorrrrrry!" I wailed at him forgetting about the time. By now my butt was burning and had to be changing from pink to red soon.

"Almost done." He said gently as he moved me slightly forward. I panicked then, knowing he was aiming for my upper thighs.

"Jake, please, don't!" I cried out! I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it only tightened.

"Lay still Jessica. It's almost over." He said sternly as he gently rubbed circles on my back.

"Jakey, please don't!" I sobbed starting to kick.

"Jess. Honey, please stop. You're making a scene." He whispered to me. I stopped moving and lay still. "Are you good?" He asked still rubbing circles on my back.

"Yes sir." I said defeated. I had to make this seem easy for Alex, but I'm fucking not looking forward to it at all. Jake almost never went for my thighs, but it was something Sam always did. I mean, I should have seen this coming when I asked for the punishment Alex was getting.

"I'll go quickly." Jake said probably thinking the same thing. As soon as he was done saying that the hand on my back, left to be replaced by his other one. It held me down forcefully. His free hand hit its target making me scream out once again. I felt two more rain down on my right leg and three on my left. It may have been short, but damn. I think Jake may be getting stronger if that's I was left with just a throbbing sensation.

"Is it over?" I whispered up to him. I felt myself being released, and I immediately climbed into Jake's lap carefully. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into him.

"Shh. I know it hurts, but it's over." He said once again rubbing my back.

"Like a bitch." I said to myself in my head, but a second later I heard Alex gasp. Shit. I said it out loud.

"Jess." He simply chided me. Jake and I both know he is never going to win the battle over my cursing.

"I want to go home." I said yawning while I looked at the clock. It was two in morning.

"We will. Go stand up, and I want you to apologize to Sam." Jake said pushing me off his lap. I stood up with a sniffle and made my way over to him.

"I'm sorry for having a party and trashing your house Sam. And I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, Alex."

"Thank you Jess, but Alex got herself in trouble. Now why don't you run on home with Jake? I want you back here tomorrow to clean the house again before Emily gets home." Sam told me softly.

"Yes sir." I said as Sam squeezed my shoulder in an affectionate way. I sent a loving look at Alex. She simply looked away trying to prove that she didn't need anyone.

"Jess." Jake called from the stairs.

"Here!" I yelled as I jumped in front of him. We walked out to the car, and I paled. Jake got in the car and looked at me amused.

"I know it's going to hurt, but we need to go." He told me as gently as possible. I could hear his laughter leaking through though. To humor him more I plopped down in the car biting my tongue to keep from screaming out as my poor bottom made contact with the seat.

"Jakey." I whined. "Drive with purpose." We zoomed down the road past a blur of darkness. I wiggled around still very car lurched forward, and we zoomed to the house in record time. As soon as we hit the driveway I jumped out of the car with speed.

"Why don't you head to bed? We can talk tomorrow night." Jake sighed as we walked up to the house.

"Okay. Good night Jake. Love you." I said to him as I made my way painfully and tiredly to my room.

"Love you too kiddo."

"I'm not that young!" I yelled at him from my room. I plopped down in bed, on my stomach, with a sigh.

Today had not gone as planned, and I could only imagine what was in store for tomorrow. I had another spanking from Jake to look forward to, I had to help clean Sam's house, Embry was taking me shopping, and I was supposed to be 'babysat' by him and Paul that night when Jake went out to do god knows what. Tomorrow already did not look promising.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Did you like it? I hope so. So I just wanted to let you all know I'm feeling rather sick right now. I have to flu to be exact. So it's a little hard to concentrate on writing. Please review! It'll make me feel so much better. Oh and does anyone have any ideas for this story? Anything you guys want to see? Just tell me in a review. Oh any thanks to my awesome beta for getting this to me so quick! You rock! Okay now REVIEW!**


	14. AN

Hey all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Here's what's up, I wrote a few chapters and they got deleted from my computer. I have no idea how. So I started to rewrite them, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I, you ask? Well, I'm shit of ideas. I can't come up with anything. I may continue this, or I may not. I might do the spin off with Alex, or I may not. I don't know. Hell I may even write a whole new story. The thing is I want your input. Should I continue, and if so what would you like to see. Would you like a brand new story? What would said new story be about? I just need some feedback guys. Thanks for reading this. But please review or PM and tell me. OH! And I almost forgot I'm willing to do lemons, slash, fem slash, spanking, whatever stories. And I'm willing to do a collaboration with anyone… possibly.

Okay now review! Please!


	15. Trying Harder

**AN: Hey All! I'm so sorry it took this long to post a new chapter. But I am back. I'll try to update more frequently. You have to review though. I need them to live. haha. Just kidding. I like reviews... sue me.  
**

**Chapter 15(Trying Harder)**

"But Jake! I don't want to." I whined as he pulled me from my bed. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, and I had barely had four hours of sleep since the party.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you had a party at Sam's house last night. Now get up, and do not get back in your bed. I want you in the living room ready to leave in ten minutes." Jake ordered. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I yawned tiredly at him for affect. Now, granted that I had just received a spanking less than a few hours ago, and I was due for another later today, yawning at him may not have been the smartest thing for me to do. Jake fixed me with a quick look before leaving for me to get dressed.

"Ten minutes!" He yelled walking down the hall. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. Yes, again this was not a smart thing to do. Now you all know why I like to sleep. If I don't sleep enough my inner bitch comes out, I mean she's always out these days, but you get the point.

I slipped out of my pajamas and into a loose fitting tee-shirt and jeans. After stuffing my hair up into a knot on the top of my head I walked out of my room to the bathroom. Once I had brushed my teeth and applied subtle traces of eyeliner I was ready.

Walking into the living room I had to stop and laugh at my dear brother. He was stood there staring furiously at his watch. "You're timing me?" I managed to get out in between laughs.

"Yes I was. You were cutting it pretty close. Now let's go." He said in a curt voice. I guess he was still mad about last night. I followed him out of the house not wanting to upset him anymore. We climbed into his car, and quickly zoomed down the road to Sam's house. I frowned deeply as we walked up and many voices could be heard.

"Jakey! You didn't say people would be there." I whined at him.

"I didn't think it was important. Now please go inside. I do not want to have to tell you again, and please Jess, behave in there. I really don't want to have to take a trip upstairs to punish you." Jake said to me walking inside. His voice sounded tired, and I got the hint he was giving up.

I shrugged off the fact trying to not let it bother me. I've been in trouble before, and Jake always got over it. But what if I pushed him to far this time? I shook my head dismissing the fact as I walked inside the house. I walked into the kitchen to find Sam looking beyond pissed. Well shit. He was still mad too.

"Hey Sam." I said looking down at the ground.

"Hey Jess. Um why don't you start in the living room? Alex already cleaned upstairs, and our mother took her back to their house. She won't be staying here anymore."

"I am so sorry Sam! I didn't know that she would go back to her mom." I said snapping my head up. Sam looked at me a hiding his sadness.

"It's not your fault Jess. If it is anyone's fault it's my mothers."

"I'm still sorry. I better get cleaning though." I muttered walking away to clean.

* * *

I walked back into the kitchen to find all of the guys laughing at whatever perverted joke was just made. My hair had fallen down, and I looked like shit. Those idiots who call themselves humans trashed the house last night. And we even cleaned it before Sam got home! I have no idea how we had missed that much. Paul looked over at me and wolf whistled as a joke.

"Yes I know. I'm freaking gorgeous." I smiled at him as I took a seat. I turned to face Sam, who seemed to be in a better mood now that Emily was here. "I'm really sorry about the party Sam, and I'm sorry for trashing your house Emily." I said looking between Sam and Emily's back as she slaved over the stove. She turned to me smiling.

"It's okay Jess. My house needed to be cleaned anyways." Emily smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back.

"So Jess, I was supposed to go to Seattle today, but Embry has agreed to go in my place and left an hour ago. I think we need to talk a little." Jake said clearing his throat. Kim scoffed while leaning into Jared from the corner.

"What Kim?" I asked her confused. There was no reason to be scoffing at anyone.

"Well we all know what Jake means by talking, and I don't like it. I think you're getting way too old to be spanked like a child."

"Kim, mind your own damn business. What goes on between Jake and I is none of your business." I snapped at her. She gasped at me, but really what did she expect me to say to what she had said. I mean you can't go around getting in someone's very personal life.

"Jess watch it, but seriously Kim. You're going to say that in front of everyone? If you have a problem with something come talk to me in private about it." Jake said standing up furiously. "Let's go home Jess." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the house.

"Well that's my cue." I laughed nervously before running to catch up with Jake. I jumped in the car as we rode in silence. I tried to break the tension. "Kim shouldn't have said that."

"I know. You don't have a problem with… um how we do things. Do you?" Jake asked me. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"With how you punish me, you mean?" I asked and he nodded. "Not really. I mean I don't like it, but I'm not supposed to like it. Do I think you're a pervert or unfair? Again, the answer is not really. I always deserve what I get, and you're more than my brother Jake. I don't even remember mom and dad really." I replied honestly. He seemed to visibly relax.

"Good. I'd never want you to be uncomfortable. You don't have somewhere to run away like Alex did."

"That's what's been bothering you! Jake for heaven's sake! I'm nothing like Alex. She's all broken and such, but I'm not. Seriously, I thought you were still pissed from last night. I was so confused, because I thought we had had a nice talk outside and dealt with everything."

"Well we haven't really dealt with everything yet…" He said trailing off as we pulled up into the driveway. I followed him out of the car and into the house.

"Jake, I promise I won't let this happen again. Besides you already spanked me once, and I had to clean Sam's house."

"I said you were going to get another spanking, so you're going to get one. Go wait for me in your room." Jake smiled in a comforting manner as he walked into his room. I sighed loudly as I strolled into mine. Laying on my bed I looked up at the ceiling. Last night had been so stupid. I barely had any fun. This was going to bother me for a long time. My door opened, and I looked up as Jake came in.

"I really am sorry Jake. Can we please not do this?" I asked one last time.

"No Jess, now stop asking me. Come here." He said sitting down on the side of my bed. He took my wrist and guided me over his lap. As soon as I was over he started. Smack… Smack…Smack… Jake was silent during the whole thing never once lecturing me. I on the other hand wasn't so silent. After about a minute I started squirming and beginning to sob.

"Jakeeee! Please stopppp!" I struggled to get out my words while I cried. I felt my pants and underwear slide down my legs exposing my vulnerable, pink bottom. Jake didn't stop and continued spanking me for another minute. He stopped when we rounded the two and half minute mark, and by that time I had let go. I was sobbing uncontrollably over his lap. His hand rested on my back where he was rubbing small circles while his other one helped me sit up. Jake looked at me with sad eyes as I cried into his shirt.

"It's okay baby girl. You're fine." Jake whispered when I didn't stop crying. I wasn't crying because of my spanking anymore, but because I was tired. I was always in trouble and it was getting old.

"I'm sorry for everything Jake. I'll try harder to behave. I promise." I whispered still crying. Jake held me tight to him as my tears began to subside.

"I know."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
